Growing Old Doesn't Mean Growing Up
by girlmadeofjade
Summary: Kagura and Sougo's life told throughout the years and how they'll never stop bothering each other.
1. Age 14 and 18

A/N: Decided to write my own take on how these two characters will grow up together. The POV will switch between chapters and sometimes in the same chapters, but this one is all in Sougo's POV.

* * *

 **Ages 14 and 18: The First Meeting**

On their first official meeting, Sougo wondered what a little girl was doing with the Yorozuya, asking for fried chicken skin. It was only a few moments later that Sougo realized she was not just some little girl. The China brat was able to match him in the helmet game so well that they ended up forsaking the hammers and went straight to their fists. It was the first time he actually enjoyed a game without bringing his sadistic nature out.

It was only a few days later that they'd meet again, this time the brat surprised him by kidnapping the Princess of the country. Thinking it was too early for this, he watched as Hijitaka-san tried to handle the situation poorly. It was one of Sougo's past time to watch his supervisor fail. Still though, it was rather impressive how the girl was able to kidnap the princess so easily. He'll have to keep his eyes on her if he wanted to make sure his nap time wasn't constantly disturbed by her presence...

However in time, Sougo would soon realize that their paths would cross more likely than he liked. He was just thinking about how he hadn't seen the weird Yorozuya group in a while when he bumped right into them at a public event. They didn't recognize him at first due to the fact that he was wearing his civilian clothing. But seeing them there made him think of a case he was trying to solve on his own.

Being a younger captain in the Shinsengumi always made people think he was the weakest of the group. As if they didn't think the reason he was so young and a captain was due to his talent and skills. But being in a leadership position has also awaken his eyes to the corruption in society. He knew as a member of the police force he wouldn't be able to go against the government officials.

But despite the common misconception that sadists only care about themselves, Sougo knew the difference between right and wrong and he wanted to fix it. Asking for the Yorozuya to help would unexpectedly become an annoying occurrence that he and the Shinsengumi would begrudgingly accept. Not expecting much from a bunch of freeloaders, Sougo was truly surprised at the amount of dedication and admiration the trio put into their work. But that didn't change the fact that they were still just a bunch of freeloaders.

The girl in particular was almost a replica of the Yorozuya Danna. Sougo doesn't know if it's because China was rather young or because she grew up with a different lifestyle, but Sougo was amazed to see how vulgar the girl could be.

For example, the incident where the Shimura girl was kidnapped and they had to play a game with dishes was one of the worst days for Sougo. He had only followed along to see Kondo-san suffer, but he ended up getting stepped on all over by China. Then again it was also probably due to the fact Sougo egged her on whenever he had a chance. But it was really such a shock for her to tell him his crotch was in the way.

Sougo had sustained more injuries that day than ever before but not because the enemy was strong, but because that China girl was so stupid. He had helped her fix her arm that day and she ended up breaking his leg and then taking a selfie of her stepping on him. He never knew he could feel that embarrassment in his entire life...

* * *

Again and again, the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi got together, fought over stupid things, and bonded over even dumber things. But there are some days when Sougo is reminded that not every day can be a happy one.

He thought he had left the Rokkaku incident behind him but it seems the past can bite you on the ass and never let go. Although he was surprised to see how attentive the China brat had become, talking about family and murderers. Maybe she wasn't just a little idiot after all? Then again she vomited right next to him and Sougo would like to kindly not see her face for a while even if it meant she got them to escape. He realizes as he gets her to take Kirie away from here that this is the third time he has practically saved her since they've met. He made a small mental note to rub it in her face later if they make it out alive. (He barely did, but that made all the teasing even more worth it)

Somehow, being with the Yorozuya brought out a slightly sillier side of Sougo. Almost as if he could live the life of an ordinary teenager and not as a police officer. Although that usually ends up with Sougo getting more injured than usual.

Perhaps this is why men have a shorter lifespan than women...

Throughout the year, if Sougo wasn't busy trying to murder Hijikata-san, he was a giant beetle, a video game character, a bakaizer, a giant snowball, and a woman… Actually Sougo's still not really sure how half of those were really real.

But in one year, Sougo had more fun than he could ever imagine in Edo. The Yorozuya all had made an impact on him, whether it was Danna and him teaming up to be the sadistic duo, or the China brat who didn't seem to have a problem bringing out his (cough) uncool side. She'd somehow managed to make him apologize to her and he even made a cheesy joke about marrying her. Something about her.. Just made him think he could show a side that he usually hides.

There was another member in the Yorozuya but Sougo didn't really bond with the pair of glasses. It was more Yamazaki's thing anyways.

* * *

A/N: Will try to push chapters out weekly now that the Gintama anime has ended and my Wednesdays are now more free TuT Also if anyone's interested, I used Momo's guide on tumblr as a reference to all the OkiKagu moments that have happened in the series let me know if you want the link!


	2. Age 15 and 19

A/N: This chapter is broken up between Sougo and Kagura's POV. It contains pretty big spoilers on what's going on in the anime/manga so fair warning right now. Also it's not actually stated how much time has passed in the Gintama world, but Kagura looks so mature in the latest chapters, baby must be older by now

* * *

 **Ages 15 and 19: Saying Goodbyes**

 **Okita Sougo** :

Their year of fun had ended seemingly out of nowhere. What with the death of the Shogun and the attempt to rescue Kondo-san and Matsudaira-san, everyone knew it'd be a long time before peace would be brought back into their worlds.

They'd only had enough time to heal before they knew they had to leave again. They all knew they had no time to waste to leave Edo or else all their troubles will be for naught. After four years, it will be time for them to be on the road again. Sougo knows he'd rather be considered a criminal than to live a life without Kondo-san and the rest of the Shinsengumi, but the memories he created in Edo were more fun than he thought he'd ever have in his life.

Wandering down the streets of Edo one last time, Sougo was lost in his thoughts in the rain. When he first went on the road with Kondo-san and Hijikata-san, he always wondered if it was the right move to leave his sister behind and follow the footsteps of the man he adored.

But after spending so much time here, Sougo's goal to becoming a leader like Kondo-san has changed from being a child's dream to becoming a responsibility that he enjoyed and more. He has his own squad to take care of, he needs to make sure Hijikata-san is threatened at least once a day, and he has other Ms to torture to maintain the balance of the earth. He just never expected to also meet so many other people in Edo who would expand his little world.

Edo became the place where he got to meet the weird but kind Shogun and his loud sister. The place where he met fellow sadists like Imai Nobume. Where he learned that the female population was not to be underestimated. Where he met a bunch of freeloaders who couldn't remember his name but still treated him as a friend.

Where his beloved sister had died…

But out of all the people he was able to meet in this city, he bumps into the Yorozuya girl who also seemed lost in the rain. He decides to at least update her on what was going to happen next in their lives.

Knowing the fact that Danna and his crew were going to stay behind because the Shinsengumi and the Mimawarigumi couldn't, dug a hole in his heart. Afterall, that should have been his job. But that China girl… somehow always made sure that everything he does is the right one. Despite being four years younger, it's like she knows the meaning of regret more than he does.

The stupid brat who decided to kick him off a bridge. The stupid brat who said goodbyes aren't necessary. The stupid brat who somehow cheered him up by hitting him, the sadist. He doesn't know how she does it, clearing up his conscience, but his body feels a lot lighter despite all the wounds inflicted on his body.

And later on, as he approaches the ship with Kondo-san and Hijikata-san next to him, he knows the next time they meet, she'll be the one kissing his fist first.

 **Kagura** :

Had Kagura known she would only be spending one year in Edo, one year with the Yorozuya, well… she wished she had packed more sukonbu.

For the first time in years, her stupid Papi and stupid brother were on the same planet. And if that wasn't a sign, then she doesn't know what was. The war with Naraku hasn't been won yet, but the battle between her family will be. After the Jouishishi pushed back the Naraku off the planet, Kagura knew this would be the last battle she'd fight with the Yorozuya, after all, now was the time to keep the promise with Mami.

After a long discussion which included lots of shouting and fighting and Kagura smacking both of them multiple times, a small agreement was made: to stick together. Like a real family that they were supposed to be. The life Mami had sacrificed would not be in vain. They scheduled to take the ship that Kamui led and travel around in space to get to know each other once again. For now, that vague decision was enough for all of them.

They would leave in just a few hours.

When Gintoki and Shinpachi heard the news, only Shinpachi was in shock. They knew the day would come when their partner would leave, but in just a few hours, the girl that rudely barged into their life would just quietly disappear from it as if she were never there.

Shinpachi wanted to request at least a bit more time, at least to say goodbye to his sister who was still in Edo, but Gintoki just patted her on the head and said a half-hearted reminder to send letters.

After a few seconds of shock, Kagura angrily aimed her umbrella at Gintoki and shot at him multiple times as he fell to the ground.

"YOU BALD IDIOT JERK!" She said, heavily breathing. "What kinda lame-ass goodbye was that supposed to be, huh? You should be at my feet begging me not to leave and promising to be my personal slaves forever, uh huh!"

"Did everything we do mean nothing to you?" She murmured, her voice a bit small. "I-I…its not like I want to leave but..." Kagura confessed, small tears forming in her eyes as her words got caught in her throat.

At this moment, Gintoki picked himself off the ground and dusted off his outfit. He took care not to look at Kagura as he faced his back towards her quietly until he made up his mind on what to say:

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"

His voice rang loud and clear through the ruins of the land. Both Kagura and Shinpachi were startled to hear his loud voice.

"How dare you talk to Gin-San like that! Who do you think fed you and housed you for a year huh? Who put up with your monster strength and your giant dog? Gin-San doesn't have money to pay for everything you do so you should just leave already! It's not like I'm your real dad anyways..."

But despite how hard Gintoki tried to keep his face hidden from the two kids, the tears had already leaked from his eyes. Immediately noticing the ploy Gintoki was failing to do, Kagura ran towards him like a lost child who finally found her dad. Her short figure only reached just below Gin-chan's shoulder blades, reminding him that his little girl, though still so small, has grown so much.

"All brats do is take and take and they never even say thank you even once! That's why I'll never have children. Heh, in fact, I'll be happy when you're gone... I'll.. I'll finally have a place to put my clothes in and I won't have to feed your crazy appetite or pay you your salary. (Shinpachi: Gin-san, you never do that anyways…) Kids have it so nice. They can just keep going and going and never look back. And before you know it, they've forgotten all about the people who raised you."

Shinpachi was smiling at his goofy partner obviously trying to hide his sadness behind harsh words. He came closer to the two and also reached around Gintoki, covering Kagura from the back. Understanding the hidden words on Gintoki's lonely back was more than enough for the young man to pitch in.

"Gin-san, everything you have done for us, is something Kagura-chan and I will never forget. And we may whine and be bratty at times but that's because we know you spoil us already by making us so happy. There's nothing more we'd rather wish than to always spend time with you. But Kagura-chan has something she must do so she has to go. But she'll come back and visit as soon as she can, right, Kagura-chan?"

Always the older brother figure to Kagura, Shinpachi patted her head and pulled Gintoki around to look at them.

"Now, Kagura-chan, why don't you start over and properly say goodbye to me and Gin-san?"

The young girl quickly calmed her tears and rubbed away her sniffles. Kagura took one more deep breath, and gathered up all her love, her courage, and her memories.

"Gin-chan" She says, "I'm leaving now." Pausing a moment to look at both her partners. "You have to go fight your own problems and I'll go fight mine. And when we're both done we can meet again at the Yorozuya shop and just laze around and do nothing, uh huh." With a smile she looks at her family one last time.

"I love you Gin-chan, Shinpachi."

At that moment, Kagura hopes that she will always remember Shinpachi's smile and Gintoki's grip on Kagura's shoulder when he finally, finally returns her hug.

* * *

A/N: Did I mention the first two chapters are a prologue? LOL I finally figured out how I wanted to write this story which I probably should have worked out before publishing it, but whatever. While I do believe in the series Kagura will stay and fight with the Yorozuya, I wanted to do a time skip so I'm having her leave now since Sougo's not even here anyways. See ya next time, thank you to those who left a review :)


	3. Age 18

A/N: Short update this time! Let's all just ignore what happened in last week's chapter cuz I refuse to believe it TuT

* * *

 **Age 18: Updates on Life**

Hey Gin-chan,

It's been three years since I've left, why haven't you sent any presents yet, you old man? That's three birthday and three Christmas presents you owe me you punk. I expect Shinpachi to have something for me as well when I get back. I'm a young lady now so I want lots of pretty things like a giant sword, a giant cake, and another giant pet because I'm sure Sadaharu has been lonely without me. You better be treating him like a queen you hear me?

Papi and Aniki get into fights all the time still but they've learned to talk it out with words instead of fists. At least… some of the time. One time they argued over who got to capture a fugitive, but their fighting got so intense they ended up killing him instead.

Getting them to actually apologize is like trying to force someone to eat Aneue's food. Although I think I'd rather take Aneue's cooking over annoying family members who leave holes in the walls of our ship. At least Aneue would still talk to me if she were mad at me. And she'd never be mad at me for too long. I'd just have to stomach enough of her food for her to smile and then I'd make Shinpachi eat the rest of my portion and then Gorilla would come out of hiding and we'd all stuff him with the trash that he is. Compared to the loud dinners we used to have at Aneue's, the ones we have on the ship can be unnervingly quiet.

Being a real family is hard Gin-chan.

There's not a day that I don't wish Mami were here to straighten out these two idiots. But wishing for the impossible is stupid so I'll continue to hold their hands until they're both smiling again. Sorry this might take longer than I thought Gin-chan…

By the way, before I end this letter, we recently visited Mutsu-chan and Sakamoto. Turns out Papi knew Mutsu-chan from way back and we bumped into them on a random planet! It was nice to hang out with a female Yato for once. Wonder why we never hung out on Earth…

Anyways, big news! Mutsu-chan is PREGNANT! With that Sakamoto guy. How did he end up with a hottie like Mutsu-chan? I can't ever imagine Mutsu-chan settling but she seems really happy. At least until Sakamoto does something stupid, which seems to be most of the time… But he's not afraid to apologize like other certain people I know.

But it was definitely a good thing we bumped into them. Papi was so excited to hear that Mutsu-chan found a family of her own. He started crying and tried to hug Aniki and promised that he'll be a better dad. That was the most tsundere scene I've ever seen with my big brother. I've attached pictures for you to see.

But anyways, when are you gonna settle down huh? I want a little sister when I get back! How about you stop wasting money on pachinko and alcohol and actually find someone who can stand your lazy butt?! I even heard Zura's been hanging out more with that ramen girl. Don't tell me you've just been spending your days reading JUMP. I don't care if you f*ck with a guy or girl just give me a sister when I GET BACK.

Love, Kagura

* * *

A/N: ahahaha, I kinda have no idea who I ship with Gintoki since I kinda believe he could end up with most characters and it'd still make sense. I might tease him with a couple characters later on so yall can decide who you think he'd end up with. Next chapter will finally begin the return on Kagura and Sougo on Earth! See you then!


	4. Ages 20 and 24

A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you all are doing well. I on the other hand… got an eye infection T_T Looking at text is rather hard for me right now, but it shouldn't affect this week's or next week's chapter. Please excuse any grammar issues though, I can't tell the difference between a period and a comma right now…

* * *

 **Ages 20 and 24: Coming Home**

When Kagura got off of the ship she was on, she realized she forgot to do something. That something was she didn't tell Gintoki or Shinpachi that she was coming back to Edo… Here she was, so nervous about seeing her Earth family again that she forgot to let them know she was coming.

But it's not like much has changed anyways right? Gin-chan's probably still sleeping at the moment anyways. It'll give her enough time to explore the area and enjoy the new peace in Japan. Or at least that's what she tells herself.

Unfortunately by the time she got to a familiar street, her heart began to pick up a little. What if they weren't home at the moment? She knows for a fact Gin-chan and Otose baa-chan still lived in the same building since neither have mentioned anything about moving, but the anxiety was kicking in. She's been gone for nearly five years now. What if she no longer belongs with everyone?

As if she never even left in the first place, her feet naturally came to a stop in front of the building she used to call home. Nervous, Kagura sent a little prayer to Mami and closed her eyes to settle down.

The moment lasted a few seconds before Kagura heard loud thumps and she opened her eyes right on time to be tackled by a face she had missed so much, Sadaharu.

"Sadaharuuu!" She yelled, so happy to embrace her pet she had to leave behind with Gin-chan.

"It's been so long aru! I missed you so much. Has Gin-chan been taking proper care of you? And did you get bigger? I can't even hug you properly anymore haha."

Of all the people Kagura got to see first, she was so happy it was Sadaharu. Sadaharu, who unconditionally loved her even though she had to leave.

"You know, Sadaharu? I was so anxious about coming here I forgot to tell everyone! How silly is that? But this time, I'm staying for good! I've got all my paperwork with me and I'll stay at the Yorozuya and we'll be together forever again, uh huh!"

And even though Kagura knew Sadaharu didn't know what she was saying, the reassurance from Sadaharu's barking was all she needed. "Let's go inside and surprise everyone yeah?"

* * *

"Baba! The Queen of Kabuki-Cho has returned aru!" Kagura declared, her doubts completely vanished now that she had Sadaharu by her side. But from the looks of it, the restaurant was empty.

"Shhhhhhhhh, Kagura-chan, shhhhh it's too early for this, ugh..." a voice mumbled in the back of the room.

"Madao? Is that you?" Of all people she'd see first... Well maybe she'd at least get a bit of a laugh in.

"Who you calling Madao huh? Kagu-Kagura-chan?! What are you doing here? Ugh, how drunk am I?" A guy wearing sunglasses asked, as if not believing what his eyes were showing him. Yep, definitely Madao, but… something about him looked off.

"Oy, Hasegawa! What are you yelling about? What time do you think this is? Go home already before I call your wife!" An older looking Catherine appeared from the kitchen door looking ready to strike blood. But before she could hurt Madao, Catherine noticed the new guests by the entrance.

"Hey you. We're currently closed right now and I gotta take out some trash. (Madao: hey!) Come back later won't you?" However, instead of backing down, Kagura somehow gained confidence seeing the same old Catherine speak. She walked up to Catherine, stepping on Madao without a care.

Kagura got close, close enough to see all the details of Catherine's face and pulled her by her robe. Kagura then smiled a creepy smile she had almost forgotten she had.

"Catherineee, who allowed you to forget who I am huh? You better grovel at my feet for forgiveness, aru."

"Aru? What lady goes around saying aru? The only person I know who says that was that brat…" A thoughtful look appeared on Catherine's face until a look of shock took over. "HUHH?!"

"Heh, do you recognize your queen now? You better have all my favorite snacks prepared for me." Kagura replied a bit haughty, though she couldn't help it. It has been awhile since she got to play around with Catherine.

"Ara, Kagura-chan is that you?" Another voice appeared. Kagura looked up to see Tama and Otose-san coming out from the kitchen.

"Tama-chan!" Kagura squealed, letting Catherine go to hug her favorite robot. "You look all different and shiny now!" Kagura says, looking over and seeing how technology has affected her robotic friend.

"Yes! I am currently at the best version that technology can offer thanks to Professor Hayashi. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make your return as comforting as possible Kagura-san." Tama replied.

"Thanks Tama-chan! And you Obaa-chan," Kagura mentions, turning her way towards the owner of the restaurant. "Obaa-chan's reaaallly aged, aru."

She knew she was going to get hit for saying that, but Kagura, with a big lump on her head now, was happy to see that Otose was still as energetic as before.

"You might have grown up a bit brat, but you've still got lots to learn I see." Otose replied, patting Kagura's hair. "Stand up straight and let me take a look at you."

Just barely twenty years old, Kagura finally shot up in height, reaching just about 166cm. Her bright hair had continued to grow after she left, reaching down towards her butt and her face had become more sharp. Her baby fat no longer existed, years of working with her family as bounty hunters made Kagura stay in shape.

Overall, Kagura had grown into a beautiful young woman. The women gathering around her smiled with tears in their eyes seeing Kagura as an adult.

"Oi, oi, don't forget about me please." Madao said, finally getting up to sit on a bar stool.

"Didn't I tell you to go back home already?" Catherine responded.

"Home? And didn't you mention earlier about a… a wife? Madao… could it be... You're no longer Madao?!" Kagura declared, shocked to hear that the rather pathetic person she used to beat up could live a normal life.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO SHOCKED ABOUT HUH. DO YOU HAVE THAT LITTLE FAITH IN ME?!"

"Since the government reformation, lots of jobs have been posted as many political positions were open. Hasegawa was one of the few people who actually had experience working for the government so they accepted him right away." Otose said, clarifying the confusion to Kagura.

"Because of that, he was able to get back together with his wife and house and yet, he still ends up drinking all night here with Gintoki. Scum."

"Hey, hey! You can't say that to a government official! I'm one of the people who's trying to create a solution to fix Japan! Even the Emperor needs a drink every now and then!"

"Huh, I heard about the new government changes, but no one mentioned in their letters that Madao finally got a job." Kagura wondered out loud.

"Oh, is that so? It must have slipped our minds." Catherine, Tama, and Otose said.

"How mean…"

* * *

"So where is Gin-chan right now?" Kagura asked, scarfing down her egg rice as she watched the employees of Otose's Snack Bar start prepping for the day.

"Knowing that idiot, he probably went upstairs and crashed after drinking with Hasegawa last night." Otose replied. "You can go wake him up after you finished eating." And then with a smile she also says, "And tell him he needs to pay his freaking rent already."

* * *

"GIN-CHANNN. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I'M HOMEEE-eh?" Kagura had excitedly run up the stairs with Sadaharu right behind her. But the minute she opened up the door to the Yorozuya, she was greeted by black hair instead of white. The Vice-Captain of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou, looked like he was just about to leave.

"China-san?" Hijikata asked, surprised to see a girl he hasn't seen in a long time.

"MAYORAA!" Kagura yelled and gave him a hug. Though the two weren't particularly close, Kagura still missed him and his weird mayo ways.

"Oi, what did I say about calling me that you brat." Though his words were harsh, his hand on top of Kagura's hand wasn't rough at all. "It's been what, five years since we've seen you?"

"Yep! Just about, and don't call me brat, I'm a young lady now aru." Kagura said.

"Young ladies don't say the word aru" he replied. "Anyways welcome back, your boss is still sleeping so go on and surprise him."

With that, Hijikata threw a wave and walked down the steps, presumably going back to the Shinsengumi headquarters. But why was he here if Gin-chan was still sleeping? Eh, details can be explained later. First, it's time to go attack, er hug, Gin-chan.

Clearing her throat, Kagura readied herself for take two, only to hear another familiar voice coming up the stairs.

"Sadaharu? What are you doing blocking the entrance, you know better than this by now don't— gyah." Disregarding the other person's comfort, Sadaharu grabbed the person by their head and dragged him around so Kagura could see who it was.

"Shinpachi?" Kagura said unsurely, after all she couldn't see the glasses when Sadaharu's mouth was on it.

"Oi, oi, I HEARD THAT, five years in this series and my glasses are still my only feature?!" Yep, definitely Shinpachi.

"Sadaharu, spit him out, you don't want to eat him right after breakfast, it's not good for your tummy."

With a now soggy Shinpachi on the ground, Kagura was able to see if there were any changes with her brother. He now has slightly longer hair (although that could be because of Sadaharu's drool) and pointier glasses. Over all not much.

"Hey, Shinpachi, this reunion is supposed to be more dramatic, like that two year timeskip that happen on episode 202. Couldn't you at least try to look cooler?"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU'D LET US KNOW YOU WERE COMING I'D PREPARE SOMETHING."

"Oi, what's with this yelling so early in the morning?" A sleepy Gin-chan finally appeared. Looking as if he was still half asleep, Kagura stared at the man who had taken care of her. Scratching his butt and wearing clothes most likely from the night before, Gin-chan hasn't changed all that much either, but he was in his mid to late thirties so it made sense an old guy like him wouldn't.

"Brat. Gin-san is still young enough to kick your butt if you don't quit it with the bad narrative." Ah, it seems everyone can hear Kagura's thoughts today…

"Hehe, but I'm glad Gin-chan is still Gin-chan." And with that, the gang was together again.

* * *

Gintoki and Kagura sat on the couches as Shinpachi made tea. There was a lot to discuss Kagura realised, as letters can only do so much. The gaps in the lives needed to be filled again.

The most change was the new government system. After the war, the Jouishishi and the Shinsengumi met up in Kyoto to lay down the laws of this land. A new constitution was created in honor of the late Shige Shige. The government must reform with their citizens as the priority and learn to make resources available for anyone in need. And most importantly, power must be distributed so that one man did not have total power of their country.

Of course, Nobu Nobu had rebelled against those terms, but what with the Naraku no longer backing him up, he had no choice but to accept his short term as Shogun. No one has heard of him since.

Due to the new era, Edo became the location for the new government. And so, the city was thus renamed as Tokyo. New technology popped up and weapons became socially unacceptable in public view.

Luckily for the Yorozuya shop, they remained pretty untouched with these new laws. Gin-chan and Shinpachi always used wooden katanas and knew the Shinsengumi could be relied on if a situation happened to get too tough.

There was also talk about planning a reunion party since she arrived so abruptly. Kagura hadn't heard much from Soyo-chan and the Diamond Perfume gang, so she was eager to see them again. But most importantly, she was just happy to be with the Yorozuya again.

By the time they finished discussing it was already late afternoon. But luckily Otose Obaa-chan had dropped off some food, knowing they probably forgot all about their stomachs for once.

However, Kagura noticed something wrong with her old room once they all had finished eating.

"Umm, Gin-chan... Did your closet shrink?" She said, quite puzzled how uncomfortable she was. "I don't remember your closet being this tiny…"

"Idiot, how could a closet shrink huh? You probably grew while you were away, stand up for a sec."

Kagura didn't think she grew that much. But then again, she clearly remembers being a little under shoulder height to Gin-chan not chin height...

"Ne, Gin-chan, did you shrink as well?"

Kagura was smacked again for the second time that day. "Gin-san can only take so many insults. First I'm old and now I'm short? Obviously you're just taller! What was your father feeding you on that ship?!"

"Then, if Gin-chan is shrinking, I can have your room and you can sleep in the closet right?"

And yet another smack for Kagura. "I'm still taller than you, brat."

"Then what are we gonna do? How about you sleep with Sadaharu outside?"

"WHY AM I GETTING ALL THE BAD OPTIONS WHEN I LIVE HERE?!"

"Now, now, what's going on between you two?" Shinpachi came into the room after hearing the yelling.

"Shinpachi, I can't fit in the closet anymore! Tell Gin-chan I obviously deserve his room since he still owes me money for the year I worked for him uh huh."

"Is that the only problem?" Shinpachi laughed. "Nee-chan already figured it out when you left. You can stay with us in our house. A young lady like you now should be staying in a decent place." Leave it to Otae-san to figure out something way into the future.

"But… I wanna stay with Gin-chan! It's supposed to be exactly like how it was five years ago!" While having her own room sounded like a dream come true to Kagura, who had to bunk on a ship for so long, she also just wanted to go back to the days of the Yorozuya.

"Come on Kagura-chan. You'll still come here everyday for work, it's just a different place to sleep. Plus you'll get to see Nee-chan all you want! There's no need to get worked up on this, Gin-san will still be here no matter where you stay."

But Kagura stayed stubborn for a bit. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted her stay on Earth to be exactly like before. But she knew she was too old to be sticking to Gin-chan so much…

"Can Gin-chan stay over tonight too then?"

Shinpachi and Gin-chan smiled. "Of course, let me get some things and we can go."

* * *

The walk over to the Shimura residence was a peaceful one. None of them had done much exercise that day so it was nice to get some fresh air. And every now and then Kagura would point out something she remembered from the past.

The distance was pretty short and before she knew it, Kagura was at her new home.

"Ara, Kagura-chan is that you?" A squeal came from inside the house.

Otae-san hadn't changed much besides her hair was noticeably longer.

"I had a feeling a very important visitor was coming today." Otae-san said, pulling Kagura into a hug. "Look how much you've grown! Come inside, there's so much to talk about. Good thing I'm almost done making dinner."

A shudder went down everyone's spine, not expecting a dinner from Otae-san so soon.

"Nee-san, I thought I said I would cook today..." Shinpachi said, trying to weasel out of having to eat a meal made by his sister.

"But I just couldn't resist! I had a feeling I had to make a grand meal so make sure to eat lots today everyone." And with that, everyone's destiny was set near a toilet that night.

Taking a seat in the dining table, Kagura thought of one last excuse that just might work. "Anego, I'm actually a bit tired from my travels. I think I'm just going to head to bed early, uh huh" she said, trying to look as sleepy as possible.

"Oh, that was so impolite of me! I didn't even think about how tired you must be. But still, Kagura-chan, you're a growing girl so at least eat a little before going to bed, okay?" Everyone could feel the darkness emitting behind the pretty smile Otae-san was wearing. There was no way Kagura could say no, so she only nodded her head with quiet surrender. Well, at least she won't have to eat as much as the other two...

While Otae-san gave them all heaping portions of her cooking, a knock was heard from the entrance of the house.

"Oh, looks like we've got more guests, why don't you guys dig in and I'll go see who it is?" The minute Otae-san was gone, the three dashed to get rid of their so called "dinners."

Bless the people who came to visit.

They could hear two pairs of feet approaching, so the Yorozuya settled by the table again. Years of pretending to be full was a skill set that was like muscle memory.

"Please excuse us for the intrusion," a nasally voice said. "We've come to fetch Kondo-san, we're pretty sure he's in your ceiling or something..."

"Is that Jimmy?!" Kagura shouted, getting up from her seat to greet someone she hasn't seen in awhile.

"Uwwah, I didn't know you had guest over Otae-san. Do I know you miss?" Yamazaki politely asked, rather surprised by the sudden contact by this stranger.

"Hahaha, Yamazaki-san of course you know her, it's Kagura-chan!" Otae-san said.

A loud thud came towards the entrance of the hallway. Kagura peered behind Yamazaki to see another Shinsengumi member who was still taking his shoes off. Next to him was a bazooka lying on the ground that probably created the thud sound.

The man with light sandy hair picked up and tilted the bazooka against the wall and looked up. Kagura knew those eyes from anywhere.

"So… the China brat's returned."

* * *

A/N: And we're finally onto the main story! Sorry, you'll get your okikagu interactions in the next chapter hehe. Also don't look too much into that government stuff. The only thing I know about the actual history of Japan's government is from Ruroni Kenshin and that trending YouTube video LOL


	5. Ages 20 and 24 part 2

A/N: I'm back! decided posting at home is probably a better idea than trying to do it during work hours LOL. Unfortunately eye infection is still stubbornly hanging around but thank you for your kind words! Also shoutout to chantal027 for catching my mess up with the shoguns' names. I'm a terrible failure T_T

* * *

 **Ages 20 and 24: Living Situations**

Time stood still while Kagura took in the older version of Sadist in front of her. Certain memories of the past hit her as she remembers their last encounter together. She didn't think they'd meet again so soon after she landed.

She honestly hadn't heard much about what the Shinsengumi were doing now besides from the comments here and there from Gin-chan. But obviously it seems the whole gang was still together causing havoc if Gori's stalking and Sadist's bazooka innocently lying against the wall was any indication. Men.

"Ara, ara, is that Sadist over there? Doesn't seem like you've changed much at all." Kagura's queen voice was coming through, but she hasn't been able to tease the Sadist in a long time.

The truth was, Sadist had changed, just a litttttttle bit. His hair is a bit longer, almost like Shinpachi's but somehow it works better with his face. His jaw was sharper, but his eyes still held the same red wine color and his smirk still made Kagura want to throw him across the room. He seems to have gain some height, probably the same as Gin-chan. Overall, the Sadist at age 24 had become annoyingly good looking.

"China, you wound me, we all know looks don't matter…" he said casually, slowly drawing out his sword. "As long as you win in a fight!"

Kagura's umbrella was sitting in the dining area, but despite the disadvantage, Kagura went head on against Sougo.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try! I've been sparring with Yatos the past five years. What have you been up to?" She used her forearm to block where the handle of the sword was, making sure the sharp edge of the sword doesn't touch her. But Sougo then used his leg to kick her out of the way, causing her to slam against and break a wall.

"I'll have you know you're staring at the guy who assembled all the rebels together to take down the Shogun. You're talking to the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi." If Sougo's grin could be any bigger it could rival a cheshire cat's smile.

Slowly walking up to where Kagura was in the debris, he asks: "is that all you got China?"

But due to Sougo's haughtiness, he was caught off guard by the punch Kagura aimed right to his face. He barely missed the monster-like punch but was still forced back by it. Kagura saw this as a chance and went all in with her punches. Before he knew it, Sougo had lost his sword in the scuffle and their fight became an all out brawl on the ground.

Almost like a blast from the past, Kagura remembers this thrilling feeling of fighting someone with the same strength. Being able to push her limits and not worry about hurting the other person is great. This was what real fighting was like!

Unfortunately it had ended all too soon when Otae-san thew her deadly egg dish between the two, hoping to separate them before they destroyed her entire house.

"Kagura-chan! After all these years, you still get into fights with boys? You haven't seen Okita-san in years and you just immediately start fighting! Okita-san, you as well. You've been perfectly polite up until Kagura-chan showed up. What's with you two?"

Kagura and Sougo looked at each other for a moment before saying. "We made a promise."

"What, to beat each other up?" Gintoki asked in the background, laying on his side on the floor where he was conveniently watching from afar.

"Yep" they said simultaneously. Otae-san reached up and knocked their heads together so hard, they're vision went blurry.

"Listen up, you monsters. My house is a mess thanks to the both of you and now Kagura-chan has no place to stay! What are we going to do about that?" Otae-san demanded.

"I'll just go stay with Gin-chan again! It's warm enough outside for him to sleep with Sadaharu!"

"Hey!" Gintoki quickly sat up after hearing that bit of information. "There is no way I'm sleeping with the dog! Why don't you do it?"

"But Gin-chan, young ladies like me shouldn't be sleeping outside. Papi will kill you if he ever found out about that." Kagura said, reminding Gintoki how scary her father can be if anything ever happened to her.

"Okita-san, didn't you mention before that you were looking for a roommate?" Yamazaki innocently asked, not realizing what a horrible (terrific) idea he just mentioned out loud.

Due to the whole government changing, the leaders of the Shinsengumi were more involved in political duties. Because of that, Sougo's job split between police work and government work, causing him to move to an apartment close to both locations for convenience. He still remained most of the time with the Shinsengumi, but it was also nice to have a place all to himself.

"What?! Kagura can't be spending time with a person like Sofa-kun! (It's Sougo, Danna…) She'll eat him alive and then I'll get sued for parental irresponsibility!" Gintoki brought up, fearing that his already debt life would get even worse. "We'll go back to the Yorozuya and figure it out, one of us can just sleep on the couch."

"Danna, are you saying I'd lose in a battle against China?" Sougo asked dangerously. "She probably can't even afford my rent anyways being the homeless person she is."

"Ha! I'll have you know I've been working nonstop as a bounty hunter and I have more money than you tax robbers will ever have!"

"Fine then China, let's make a new bet and see who can make each other's lives worse. Whoever moves out first loses." Somehow the more they talked, the more their faces got closer to each other. Fire also was apparently burning everywhere around them.

"Well, it seems like Kagura already found herself a husband." Otae-san says, her hand covering her mouth knowing that she's adding more fuel to the uncontrollable flame.

"WHAT?!" The entire room shouted.

"After all, Okita-san will take very good care of our Kagura-chan in their new home now won't he?" She asks, though everyone could see the threat underneath her smile.

"HOLD UP! Time out, everyone stop for a sec." Gintoki yelled out, suddenly realizing how improper the proposed living situation actually was.

"There's no way Kagura will be staying with a brat like Souichirou-kun (I'm wounded, Danna… also it's Sougo) Her father will kill me and that's just as bad as being sued!"

"NO! We made a bet, and I want to see him cry so I'm staying with him!" Kagura yelled, done with being shuffled around from place to place. All she wants is a place to stay that was close enough to the Yorozuya…

"You don't even know what his place looks like! Or where it is! How could I let you stay in such an unknown place?"

"Mou, Gin-chan, I'm already twenty years old! I can take care of myself!" Kagura shouted.

The whole room went quiet.

"I mean… I want to be with Gin-chan too, but you don't have to baby me!" Kagura said, fixing her mistake. She didn't want to sound like she wasn't grateful being back, but she was longing for her independence after five years spent with her chaotic family.

"That's right huh. You're already twenty years old…" Gintoki said quietly. "I won't force you to do what you don't like but I hope you'll understand that Gin-san will still worry."

"Hehe of course Gin-chan" Kagura said, going up to hug Gintoki. "I love you the most! And I'll be over everyday at the Yorozuya!"

He returned the hug but not before observing how Sougo reacted to the familial hug. The boy looked almost a bit jealous before he hid away his emotions. Very interesting…

"Well then, if everyone's fine with this living situation, how about Okita-san brings Kagura-chan to see the apartment and get settled? Gin-san, if you're ever lonely, I told you before to move here. You're our family too." Otae-san said, knowing that she and Shinpachi would be more than happy to have the silver-haired man stay with them.

"Let me be a stray cat just a little bit longer before I settle Otae-san." Gintoki said before turning to Sougo. "Listen up brat. I trust Kagura to be able to take care of herself. I also know you're a smart person Sofa-kun. So please, take care of each other."

Somewhere in the dusty ceiling of the Shimura household, Kondo-san was tearing up. He was happy with the fact that Kagura-san was back on Earth and would be staying with Sougo. They just grow up so fast...

* * *

"All right, let's look at this dump." Kagura said, bursting through the door as soon as Sougo unlocked it.

"I'm home…" Sougo said to himself, wondering how this whole situation just happened. He had been casually looking for a roommate, but he didn't think he'd find one so easily. He thought he'd eventually have to drag Yamazaki to be his slave/roommate/maid.

"Wow Sadist! This place is practically empty. How do you even function here?" Kagura asked, exploring the place.

The apartment itself was pretty nice, if a bit plain. The entrance went straight to the living room. A kitchen connected towards the back of the living room with a dining table separating the space. On each side of the living room were hallways that presumably led to the bedrooms. Kagura noticed immediately that only one of the hallways had a bathroom in it.

"Can I get the room closer to the bathroom?" Kagura asked, already peaking in the room regardless of Sougo's privacy.

"No. That room's already mine. You can have the one down the other hall…" He said, slumping on the couch while he let Kagura explore.

'Why can't I have this room?" Kagura whined, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Because my stuffs already in there!" Sougo replied, not wanting to deal with another fight so soon.

"What about if I move all your stuff for you? Then can I have your room?"

That was a surprise to Sougo. Not once has the China brat ever tried to fairly negotiate with him. He almost wanted to tempt her by saying no.

"What's so important about the bathroom anyways?" He asked, not wanting to give in just yet. "The shorter distance can't be worth all the trouble."

"Sadist" she said with a deadpan look. "There comes a time in every woman's life… where we bleed uncontrollably from our v*ginas."

And that was the end of that discussion.

* * *

The switch over to the other room happened pretty fast. Having super strength was definitely something Kagura always found handy. Although Sougo tried everything he could to hinder Kagura's process.

"China, don't you know what organization means?" He said condescendingly. "You gotta take off all the books in alphabetical order so you remember how to place them back afterwards."

"Hmph, if I find any porn books I'm totally telling everyone we know what your type is."

"China, everyone already knows the only style I like is BDSM." He said, not even flinching at Kagura's attempt of blackmail. "Thought even you'd know that by now."

"Ugh, ewwww."

By the time Kagura finally got everything settled, she was beyond ready for bed. Luckily she herself didn't have much on her. Most of her stuff was being shipped over to the Yorozuya hopefully sometime this week. For now she just had her essentials.

Laying face plant on the couch in the living room, Kagura thought she could take a break. But then Sougo started listing a bunch of rules about the apartment and her urge to punch him came back.

"...and lastly, no physical fighting in the apartment. If we have to fight, there's a park a few blocks away where you can admit defeat whenever you want. But I'd rather not have to say goodbye to my security deposit."

"Got it so when you want your butt whooped I'll meet you at the park." Kagura said picking her nose and then yawning.

"Has there been any good TV shows since I left?" She asked, already switching on the TV and scratching her stomach.

"Oi, did you even hear any of the rules I just said besides fighting?" Sougo asked, annoyed with how comfy she was already acting at his their apartment.

"Shut up and let's watch this movie! I haven't had a chance to do something like this in a while," Kagura said. "Say, do you have sukonbu here? That'd make everything perfect."

"I see your disturbing tastebuds are still the same. Go get your own groceries tomorrow, you glutton."

And despite her kicking him in the face, (already breaking the no fighting rule) Kagura woke up with a blanket over her and the TV turned off the next day.

* * *

A/N: And thus Sougo and Kagura's shoujo life story begins! Not sure if Yato's actually get periods, but whatever lololol.


	6. Ages 20 and 24 part 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by and happy reading!

* * *

 **Ages 20 and 24: Party Time**

Today was the day of Kagura's welcome back party.

Gin-chan (cough Shinpachi) took care of sending out the invitations and prepping the party at Otose's Snack Shop. Kagura could barely sit still for the exciting event that was all just for her. During the party planning process, Kagura kept herself busy by decorating the apartment, trying news restaurants, and taking in all the memories she had made on earth.

Everything generally was the same. There were still many people she hasn't seen yet, but with each new job the Yorozuya got (which wasn't a lot, but still what she was looking for) Kagura was able to get reacquainted with her surroundings.

Living with Sadist was really the game changer. But even then, with Sadist's schedule, she only really saw him during the evenings and weekends. The two fought practically everyday over little things but for some reason they never got bored of it.

It soon became a habit for them both to just meet up at the park after work and have at it. The poor park by them hasn't looked the same since she moved in. But it was also the only moments where they could be themselves.

* * *

A few hours before the party, Kagura decided a walk with Sadaharu was necessary, realizing that she was just causing havoc with the amount of energy she currently had. She didn't mind though, it was just an excuse to get more sukonbu hehe.

But as she was rounding the corner to the local market, Kagura heard some familiar voices by her side. She turned her face to see Sadist, Soyo-chan, and Nobume-chan, all sitting on a porch at a dango shop chatting as if they were the best of friends. (Except Sadist, he just looked like he was there to skip work.)

Despite knowing she should approach them with wide smiles and arms, something held her back.

The three of them looked quite content together, as if it was something they've always done. Kagura knows that wasn't ever the case since before they all had different jobs (that and Nobume and Sadist had a habit of trying to up one another). Could five years have changed so much?

However, before they could see her, Kagura turned around and dragged Sadaharu back to the office. She really wanted to meet Soyo-chan again, but this felt too awkward. Soyo's letters were practically none to existence compared to the Yorozuya, but Kagura had hoped it was just a distance thing and not anything else...

* * *

Back at the Yorozuya, Kagura sulked, her party mood depressed from what she saw earlier. She wanted to hang out with people her age gosh darn it. She lied on the couch face planted until Anego showed up and made her go get ready.

Lately, she had been stealing Gin-chan's yukatas since she hadn't packed a lot of clothes when she first arrived. She'd managed to cut them up and add her own twist to it. Gin-chan had been pretty mad but she thought it looked pretty good on her. For today however, she decided to dress more like how people remembered her and went with her red travel clothes.

Heading down stairs, she noticed a group had already arrived and it was her Diamond Perfume gang! Sa-chan as usual was trying to get close with Gin-chan while Kyuubei and Tsukki tried to remind her to act her age already.

"Everyone!" Kagura shouted, "It's so good to see you again." She ran to quickly give them all a hug while Otae followed behind her.

"I told you she's grown hasn't she?" Otae-san said to Kyuubei, the two friends remained as close as ever.

"Yes, and her hair is so pretty!" Sa-chan exclaimed. "Told ya long hair is the way to go you guys."

"It gets way too annoying to take care of I feel like." Tsukuyo said with Kyuubei's support. "Might as well keep it short and not worry about brushing it all the time."

"Well, that's fine with me! After all, Gin-san likes girls with long hair so you two are obviously not in his range." Sa-chan slyly replied, giving Gintoki another creepy once over.

"W-wh-what?! Who cares about what that guy thinks?" Tsukki said with a face almost as red as Kagura's hair. "He's just a lazy drunkard anyways, he's a bad example for Seita." She continued, with a lie that everyone could see a mile away.

"I'm so happy to see that nothing's changed with you guys." Kagura smiled. "How is Seita and his mom doing anyways? How old is he now?"

"They're both doing fine! He's in his first year of middle school so he's thirteen."

"Thirteen already? That's almost about the age I first came here. Time sure is flying…"

"Says the pretty young girl who's barely in her twenties!" Sa-chan exclaimed. "So? Tell us the details, meet any cute guys? Any outer space romances your big sisters should know about?"

"Please, the only thing exciting was the amount of food I got to eat. The rest of the time I was too busy making sure Aniki and Papi didn't kill each other over something stupid."

"Whaat? So for five years you just spent time in a spaceship with your crazy family and didn't even get to meet any boys?"

"Well Aniki's crew members were mostly men, but they were all old and smelly." (Somewhere far, far away, Abuto sneezes)

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Gintoki replied, finally having heard enough of Sa-chan's investigation. He grabbed Kagura by her shoulders and steered her away from them.

"No talk about the b-word. We're here for Kagura's return, not her never-gonna-happen romance life." He pauses for a second, and makes a small comment. "Also I never mentioned whether I actually liked long hair girls or not."

The two walked away but not before Kagura noticed both Sa-chan and Tsukki with pink faces.

"Gin-chan, I wanted to talk to them moreee." Kagura said. She wanted to hear all the juicy topics about her older peers.

"You can do that later, look another person wants to see you." Kagura turned and immediately brightened, seeing Zura and Elizabeth sitting towards the back.

"Leeaaddeer!"

"Zuuuurrraaa!"

What looked to be a beautiful reunion between two old friends was actually directed towards the suitcase Elizabeth was holding.

"I made sure to preserve all the limited edition sukonbu you've missed out on these last five years Leader!" Zura said while saluting.

"Hehe, good job Zura! I knew I could count on you. You've become so dependent." Kagura said, patting the much older man on the back.

"I'm happy to see you're healthy as well. Gintoki won't ever mention it, but he likes having a family. Even a stray cat can become a household pet with enough love."

Gintoki elbowed Zura at that, muttering about how he's doing fine on his own, but the two seemed friendly as always. While chatting with them some more, Kagura didn't even notice the arrival of the Shinsengumi until she heard Anego start yelling at Kondo.

She looked back and saw Kyuubei and Anego stepping all over Gori while the rest of the Shinsengumi situated themselves in the restaurant. Hijikata went straight to the bar but not without waving towards them. And Sadist… was with Soyo-chan and Nobume-chan again.

Taking a closer look, she noticed how they were all dressed in a similar uniform. Nobume-chan made sense… but Soyo-chan as well? What had happened when she was gone?

"Kagura, it seems like your friends are here. You should go say hello, it's been a long time since you've seen them right?" Gintoki mentioned, noticing Kagura staring.

"Is… Soyo-chan a part of the Shinsengumi?" Kagura asked, amazed that her friend who was once so sheltered could join a group of gross men.

"She's been working hard to become an important government official for her late brother. She's not exactly a Shinsengumi member, but they do work together often on some cases. I think Nobume is her personal assistant/bodyguard now. But you should be asking them that, not me!" Gintoki said, giving her a shove. "Oi, princess! The guest of honor is over here."

"Kagura-chan!"

Soyo ran over with Nobume following right behind her. She gave the biggest hug Kagura has received yet, making her feel alittle better in the arms of her best friend.

"Soyo-chan! How are you?"

"I'm good! What are you doing all the way in the back? It's your party right? Let's go sit up front so more people can see you! Nobume and I have so much to talk to you about!"

"Sure thing, Soyo-chan…"

The three went up towards the front to look for a booth when Sougo caught their attention. "There's space for you guys here," he said, motioning the area next to him.

Kagura pouted, remembering the scenario from earlier before. Not wanting to make a scene however, she sat down across from Sougo.

"Thank you so much Sougo-san, we can all catch up together now." Soyo says, happy that all her friends were together.

"Sougo-san? Who the heck is that." Kagura asked, actually confused who on earth was respectable enough to have the honorific -san attached to their name.

"China, don't tell me you don't even know my given name…" Sadist asked, looking a bit annoyed. "We live together now and everything…"

"WHAT?" Soyo asked, standing up from her seat. Even Nobume herself had raised her eyebrows at the news.

"Shut up! Don't say it as scandalous as that. We're roommates, just roommates! And I meant the honorific you idiot! Nobody in their right minds should refer to you with -san, you're just a Sadist!"

"You just called your best friend crazy." Sougo shot back, enjoying how red Kagura was becoming. Instead of the healthy blush that Tsukki was sporting before, Kagura looked ready to explode.

She took a deep breath, trying to make sure she doesn't end up grabbing the table and swinging it at Sougo's face. Otose obaa-san would certainly not approve of the mess, so instead, she decides to fully ignore Sadist and talk to only Soyo and Nobume.

"Soyo-chan! You can't actually think Sadist deserves that kinda respect do you? He recently made me clean up the entire kitchen just because I forgot to clean the dishes just once! He's a total brute!"

"Sougo-san did mention he recently got a new roommate, but he didn't tell us it was you! You didn't have to hide that from us." Soyo said, scolding Sougo for holding back information.

"If I told both of you that, you'd be over everyday..."

"You see us at work every day anyways, what would be the difference?" Nobume asked, canceling his argument.

"Sigh, you guys don't give me any privacy at all…"

Kagura grew quiet watching the whole exchange, seeing how her friend group has evolved. Was there room for her as well?

"Kagura-chan? Is everything ok? You've been pretty quiet." Soyo mentioned, noticing Kagura's dampened mood.

"Yea! I'm fine. I just… noticed how friendly everyone is now with each other." Even Kagura could tell how fake her own laughter was.

"Yep! We've been hanging out a lot since I started working with the government. You've seen all the pictures I've sent you right? There's this wonderful shop we should go to whenever you're free."

Kagura stared blankly, unsure of what Soyo-chan was referring to.

"You... sent me stuff?"

"Kagura-chan! What are you saying? I've practically sent pictures to you every day through email! I still have all the letters you sent to me. Physical mail is a lot harder to send to a traveling ship so I thought email would be better! I made sure to keep you updated with everything going on." Soyo said, grabbing on the Kagura's hands. "I've missed you so much Kagura-chan."

Kagura stared in amazement, realizing all her doubts were pointless. But then what happened to all the emails?

"Hime-sama, can I take a look at your phone for a sec?" Nobume asked.

"Of course!"

"Hime-sama… not to alarm you, but I believe none of these messages you sent were ever received."

"What? But they all say sent! There's no way it failed, I even paid extra for the long distance fees!"

"But Hime-sama look, none of the messages have a viewed time stamp. There must have been an issue with yours or Kagura's phone." Nobume said, pointing at the unread messages.

"Oh no! How could that be? Kagura-chan you didn't hear from me at all in the last five years?" Soyo asked, devastated by the news. "No wonder you must feel so awkward. Where should we start? Oh I've sent you so many things. There's no way we have enough time to through everything!"

The girls started chatting about the possibility of meeting up again. Kagura didn't have much on her plate, but Soyo and Nobume were working full time positions, making it a lot harder to coordinate.

Luckily, Nobume seemed to get an idea and looked straight at Sougo, who seemed to have zoned out, ignoring all the female chatter. Kagura and Soyo were confused at what Nobume was looking at before they realised a certain possibility as well.

Sougo, with his advanced fighting techniques, quickly noticed the stares coming from all of them and was getting nervous about what was happening.

"What?" He asked cautiously, not liking the way all three girls smiled at him a little too sweetly.

"Sadist!" Kagura said, holding (gripping) Sougo's hands to get his attention (more like to make sure he doesn't escape.) "Can Soyo-chan and Nobume-chan come over for a sleepover pleaseeee." (aka no is not an answer.)

Sougo weighed his options, knowing that certain kill will most likely come if he says no. But he also did not want to deal with more girls in his apartment than necessary.

With a sigh, he surrenders. "Only if—" He was cut off by the squealing when the girls realized he basically said yes. "ONLY IF THERE'S NO MESS OR NOISE WHILE YOU GUYS ARE HERE."

But the girls had already gone back to ignoring him. What had he done…

* * *

Later on, Sougo and Kagura headed home first while Soyo and Nobume went to gather their things. The two roommates had been bantering over silly things when Sougo brings up her choice of clothes of the day.

It was actually also what she wore the first day back. He had nearly forgotten about the outfit because of a) the unexpected move in and b) she seemed to have stolen all of Danna's clothes.

The two piece outfit she was wearing now highlighted many parts of her body that Sougo did not want to think about. It still shocked him every now and then how his then fourteen year old rival has suddenly appeared as a young adult who obviously still was oblivious to what this outfit does to people. He seriously wondered how her father deemed this an outfit okay to wear…

"What's with the revealing outfit today? Danna finally had enough of you stealing his clothes?" He asked casually.

"Shut up! I wanted to wear something that was more me. Everyone knows the heroine always wears red uh huh." Kagura said, flaunting her colorful outfit.

"It barely covers anything…" Sougo murmured, noticing how the slits on her skirt shifted every time she walked.

"Hey, it was really hot where I was traveling okay. You know Yatos deal badly with the sunlight."

"Hmmm..."

Kagura stopped walking and turned to face Sougo, fed up with his evasive comments. "What's really the problem?"

Sougo stopped walking as well, taking in the sight of Kagura one more time before deciding to talk.

"You were there, weren't you? By the dango shop today. Your outfit was kinda hard to miss."

Kagura's eyes widened, realizing she was seen earlier.

"So what if I was? I was just on the way to buy sukonbu! It's not like I was doing anything wrong uh huh."

Sougo looked into her eyes, obviously seeing through the terrible excuses Kagura was making. While she looked like she aged, Kagura still had room to grow. Roughly patting her head, he began to walk again.

"Stupid, as if there wasn't any space for you."

Kagura's cheeks puffed, how on earth did he know that's what she was worried about?

* * *

(Later on, when Soyo and Nobume arrived at their place:)

"By the way Kagura-chan, you're twenty years old now right? The same as me? Have you picked out your furisode yet?" Soyo asked.

"Furisode? What's that for?"

"For the Coming-of-Age Holiday! I'll show you pictures of the one I picked out! Oohh we can pick a day to go shopping and look for yours! You'll look so pretty in one!"

Sougo tripped slightly out of the bathroom. He had planned to hole himself in his room while the girls took over the apartment, but he heard the comment like a punch to the face. Kagura would indeed look really nice in a furisode... Nooooooooo.

* * *

A/N: Anndddd chapter done! I totally realized there hasn't been enough of Sougo's pov so definitely expect that next chapter. I based the diamond perfume appearances from the Be Forever Yorozuya timeskip, however, Kagura's red outfit is from the two year time skip from the anime series (confusing I know.) If you guys don't know what furisodes are look them up! They really are pretty and the girls wear them for a holiday dedicated to 20 year olds.


	7. Ages 20 and 24 part 4

A/N: Early release! But that's actually because I've got some bad news lol. I'll be taking a break next week from this because I want to go over some of the previous chapters and see if I need to re-edit any of them. I kinda feel like the story is shifting and I want to make sure it all adds up together. That being said, we're about almost halfway through this story!

* * *

 **Ages 20 and 24: Coming of Age**

They've been living together for a few months before Sougo realized how completely normal it felt to have Kagura in his life.

It wasn't like before when they were younger and only bumped into each other on the streets every now and then causing havoc. It was more like the feeling of after they've fought, when they've both calmed down after all the destruction, and for a short moment, a feeling of content flows over them as if there was never any chaos to begin with.

Their actual sparring had become something they were known for throughout Tokyo. The two drew a crowd after taking over the park next to them and even the neighborhood kids knew not to get too close in the evenings.

But when they were done for the day, it was always bright smiles, as if they didn't yet again destroy another park bench.

There were still weird moments of course, this was the first time Sougo was living with a female (well as female as she could get, Sougo still refuses to believe she is the same gender as his sister.) When he lived with the Shinsengumi, most times he got away with a lot of things since he was the first captain. But now, China didn't care at all what his rank was. If she wanted something, she'd fight tooth and nail until they at least come to a compromise.

There were also times of course when Sougo was forced to recognise China as an actual female. The underwear she'd leave in the bathroom to dry was like an annoying reminder of things Sougo didn't want to think about. Or when she'd lazily lay on the couch scratching her stomach just like her "Gin-chan" does all the time, looking so unattractive, and yet Sougo couldn't take his eyes off her. It's the little things that are breaching Sougo's mind and he's wondering why it's happening.

He's played around with girls before. Well, she was a virtual girl and really he only did it to make Kondo-san suffer a bit but that still counts doesn't it? Although he turned into an M in the end of that arc so maybe that's not a good example…

Dear god, would he turn into an M if he hung around China all the time? He does let her get away with a few certain things… Not good, he has an image he needs to keep up and if he wanted to become Bakaizer like his twenty year old ambitious self once was, then becoming an M was definitely not good...

* * *

The day of the Coming of Age holiday, Kagura and Sougo woke up at the same time for the first time. Usually Sougo would be the first to get up and leave, going first to the Shinsengumi morning training and then taking a nap at his office until he finally decided to start his work day.

Meanwhile Kagura took her time waking up. And once she did, she'd spend a little more time laying around in bed before she'd finally get up and brush her teeth. By the time she starts to wander over to the Yorozuya, it's right around noon so she'll then usually stop by a place to eat and then she'd finally get to the Yorozuya. Gin-chan follows just about the same schedule but he'll usually just complain about how Kagura doesn't feed him too. Shinpachi can only sigh, being the only one of the three who's actually been awake for more than 3 hours.

Today, Sougo and Kagura were at a standstill in the hallway. Who got to use the bathroom first? Kagura had to hurry over to Soyo's place so they can get ready together, meanwhile Sougo had to actually be at work on time today due to the extra security needed for the holiday. He didn't want to fight so early in the morning, but China surprised him by tugging him inside the bathroom with her mumbling, "just don't hog the sink."

If there was ever a face Sougo would admit to liking (like he'd have to be on death's bed all the while being forced to eat Kewpie and Sukonbu mixed together) it'd be China's sleepy face. The only times he ever gets to see it is if she falls asleep on the couch and sometimes during the weekend as well.

Her hair looks all fluffy from being in bed too long and her head slightly tilts to the side, as if it was too heavy to hold on her shoulders. Almost as if begging him to touch her head. But instead, Sougo focused on brushing his teeth and having some fun elbow shoving and hip bumping into her. Kagura fought back by spitting on his face, something he should have expected by being this mean to her in the morning, but still he thought it was worth it. In the end they both somehow managed to look representable with minimal damage dealt.

"Are you coming to the ceremony later?" Kagura asked as they put their shoes on.

"Maybe, not sure where I'll be patrolling today since the schedule is different." He replied.

"We're getting food after as well so you should make an effort to come." Ever since her welcome back party, China would constantly try to find time to eat and spend time with people. It seemed the girl had endless things to talk about with anyone she met. "Plus you'll get to see us all pretty, uh huh. Anego is helping us out with makeup and what not aru."

"On second thought, maybe i won't go. Not even Otae-san can make a brat like you look like a lady."

"Oi, I'm a freakkin queen you jerk, so you better come and worship our feet later." She made a pose as if expecting him to bow down to her.

"Whatever you wish for China." And before she could do any more damage, Sougo flicked her forehead and left for the Shinsengumi office.

* * *

He ended up missing the ceremony due to handling crowd control right when it was the busiest (he's going to hide Hijikata-san's stash of kewpie later for this). Taking a late lunch break, or rather altogether just calling it a day, Sougo decided he had enough of work and left for the predetermined dinner spot a bit early.

He had been thinking over other unique plans to kill Hijikata when he heard his name being called.

A group of people were walking towards his direction but his eyes stuck to a young woman in a red almost the same color as the sunset behind her. Her makeup was done to accent her pretty eyes and her hair was put up with little white flowers pinned by her left ear. Her purple umbrella was the only thing that contrasted against her outfit. But it only stood to make her stand out even more against the scenery.

A heavy pat on the back broke his train of thought as he noticed the Yorozuya Danna giving him a look that almost looked like pity.

"How about all the young people gather around and we can get a picture? I'm sure Sofa-kun would appreciate it since he missed out." The smirk on Gintoki's face worried Sougo a lot, wondering what on earth that creepy smile could mean.

A little worried about what Danna was planning, Sougo reluctantly joined the group and took a few pictures standing next to Shinpachi, the only other boy there.

"How about we get a picture with the two roommates as well? You guys have never been in a picture together before right?" So this is what he was planning...

"That's a great idea Gin-chan! I can show Papi and Aniki who I've been living with when I visit them again." Kagura excitedly said, having no clue what kind of on slaughter that would bring to Earth if her family knew she was living alone with a boy. Gintoki's smirk was wiped off so fast, Sougo wondered if it was ever actually there.

"Kagura, how about we just keep the pictures here? Pictures are only worth a thousand words right? So just write them a really long letter instead. Without mentioning where and who you're living with. In fact, just keep the entire living situation a surprise hahaha…"

"Gin-chan that doesn't make any sense."

"Just trust Gin-san, only group or solo photos are allowed to be given to your father."

"Okay… Can we go into the restaurant and eat then? I'm hungry."

"China, when are you ever not hungry?"

* * *

The dinner was an overall success. Between the disturbance of the rest of the Shinsengumi crashing the party and Gintoki getting too drunk as usual, only minimal damage was done to the establishment.

Drinks were passed around the "new adults" and by the end of the night everyone was at least feeling warm and a little tipsy. Kagura and Soyo had all but passed out in a booth in the back by the time everyone was ready to finally wander home.

People broke off into groups, making sure the people who were very drunk had at least one person to drag them back. Shinpachi and Otae were on Gintoki duty, seeing as the guy was mumbling on the floor about how "his Kagura is not a child anymore."

"Well then Okita-san," Shinpachi said, dragging Gintoki by a leg. "everyone seems pretty pleased how you and Kagura-chan are getting along. I don't think I mentioned it when you first moved in together, but thank you for taking care of her. And with that, good luck on getting her home, she may not look it, but she weighs a ton… and she bites."

Shinpachi's speedy escape after that made Sougo wonder just how bad getting Kagura up was going to take. And to think there's still work tomorrow…

"Chinaaa, oi China. Time to go home." Grabbing a chopstick and poking at her stomach, Sougo tested the waters of the so called beast.

Kagura grumbled, swatting at the utensil, hoping it would go away. She was currently having a nice dream about sukonbu.

Sougo tried the poking technique a bit more before he remembered a simple trick that he used to do when he was a child. Pinching her nose, Sougo waited to see just how long it'd take before China's body would involuntarily wake up due to lack of oxygen.

Her face was a pretty pink, probably from the alcohol that was drunken earlier. Her hair ornaments seemed to have also gotten lost in what should be her hair but looked more like a bird's nest. Sougo chuckled to himself knowing how embarrassed China will be once she sees herself in the mirror.

With a jolt, Kagura finally awoken, even snorting as if to test why her nose wasn't working correctly.

"Good morning, Miss Piggy. It's time to go home!" Sougo said cheerfully, taking out his phone so he could get a picture of the girl he actually thought looked pretty just a few hours ago. The harsh contrast made him almost laugh out loud.

"Sadist?" China asks, in the same sleepy voice Sougo heard just this morning. "What are you doing here?" He had to look back at the ugly picture to not think about how cute she sounded.

"We had a party remember? Everyone's already gone and we should leave too before the restaurant closes."

"Hmmm, okay…"

But despite her agreement, Kagura looked content in not moving.

"Chinaaaa" Sougo drawled, grabbing her wrist. "Let's go before I decide to draw on your face and leave you here."

After a bunch of tugging (Shinpachi wasn't joking about her weight) and coaxing, Sougo was finally able to get her outside and find a cab right around midnight. The girl had all but curled up next him the minute they got in and almost immediately fell back asleep. Her little snoring made Sougo wonder if she was actually more like a kitten than a beast.

By the time they arrived at their apartment, Sougo was also starting to feel sleepy thanks to Kagura's body warmth. But he woke up pretty fast after she punched him for waking her up again. Sougo made a mental note to charge her for the taxi ride tomorrow as he dragged her inside.

He dumped her on the couch and took off his shoes before going to get the both of them water. He would hate to see what a hung over China was like. The two sat in a sleepy silence before Kagura returned to lean on his side and ultimately made his decision to stay on the couch.

"Hey, what was your Coming of Age Day like?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, putting his feet on top of the coffee table. It seemed like they were going to have one of those quiet night time conversations.

"I had a lot of fun today." China said, a little sleepily. "But I can't help but wonder what the days I wasn't here were like. Everyone was talking about how the past ceremonies were so much fun and how it's changed throughout the years but I wasn't there for any of them."

"Hmm…It was pretty normal. It was me, Imai, and Otae-san that year. Kyuubei ended up also pretending she was old enough and she and Otae-san spent most of their time beating up a bunch of creepy dudes. Kondo-san was actually proud to be the one who was hit the first and the most." He chuckled.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Kagura said, "if only my family weren't so stubborn and childish, I could have been back in time to enjoy with everyone..."

"I would give anything in the world to spend time with my sister." Sougo said softly. He remembers the year his sister wore her furisode. She had sent two pictures through the mail and he and Hijikata-san both carried it with them.

"Gin-chan told me about her once. He said she was too kind to be related to a Sadist and too young to be taken so soon."

"She was my first memory. I don't even remember what my parents looked like but I don't think I'd ever forget her smile and her love. Kondo-san said she was so lovely the Heavens wanted her sooner, but I know the world is harsher than that. I was never able to make my sister happy after all."

Shaking her head, Kagura says, "I think a sister is happiest when their brother is happy."

"How do you mean?"

"When my brother left, he decided that he didn't need anyone. He thought just strength alone was enough to survive the world. But that's a dumb way to live so I had to go and straighten him out. It's a sister's job to make sure their stupid brothers are on the right track. So if your sister didn't complain one bit about you then I'm sure she was able to enjoy a carefree life."

"Is that so?" he said, casually pulling out the flower pins from her hair. He could see sleep drawing Kagura slowly in.

"Yep! Cuz I'm always right silly." Taking his hand and squeezing it, she softly says one last thing. "That's why you don't have to worry about it anymore. You just be happy now…"

"Are you still drunk?" Sougo asked chuckling at China's naive reasoning. But her breathing had all but slowed indicating that she had drifted back in dream land. Slowly, making sure she didn't wake up, he took their connected hands and put hers on his cheek, remembering the last time his sister had put her once warm hand there.

The only person he'd ever wanted to make happy had been his sister, but if he was able to accomplish that according to China, then maybe… just maybe it'd be okay to work on his own happiness. He put their hands down after a moment and tilted his head on top of Kagura's and sighed. She always knew how to make him feel better…

* * *

A/N: I've read a lot of stories where Gintoki was the overprotective dad, but Sougo and Gintoki's relationship is actually pretty good so I thought it'd be a nice twist to have him as a terrible wingman who just wants to see him fail LOL Also I'm not sure how a drunk Kagura would act but I think it'd be cute to make her a cuddly and sleepy drunk after she's had a few. Sougo has no complaints kekekeke


	8. Ages 21 and 25

A/N: Andddd I'm back! Thank you everyone for being patient, I felt so bad for not updating I wrote two chapters this week LOL. I did revise all the previous chapters, but nothing too big that you'd have to reread everything again unless you wanted to. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ages 21 and 25: Sick Days**

While Kagura's permanent address was now officially in Japan, she still planned multiple trips throughout the year to spend time with her family and to earn a bit of money on the side. While she was sure her father and brother were finally on good speaking turns, she knows both their stubbornness can easily start a small war in any country. That and the pay at Yorozuya honestly only paid for the occasional meal…

However, today was a bit of a set back. The so called Sadist, aka her roommate, was down with the flu. She thought there was a saying in Japan about how idiots can't get sick, but she's pretty sure he's an idiot, but he's also a very, very sick idiot.

Kagura was all set to leave the planet in a few days when she woke up to a couple of banging noises in the bathroom. She was generally able to sleep through anything the Sadist was doing so actually hearing something had caught her attention. What she had found in the bathroom was Sadist on the ground, toothbrush still grasped in his hand, and the water in the sink still running. His face was completely flushed and his breathing had gone harsh as if he was putting all his energy on just getting air.

Kagura quickly turned off the faucet water and picked up Sougo, dragging him to bed. He had seemed somewhat coherent when he realized he was being moved, mumbling something about needing to go to work.

"Idiot, don't you usually slack off anyways? There's no way you can go there in your condition."

Pushing him onto his bed, Kagura scrambled her mind trying to remember if she should cover or not cover him with a blanket. He felt hot to the touch but he had also begun to shiver as if he was freezing.

"Mou, how did you get so sick so fast?"

Covering him anyways just in case, she rushed to grab her phone and ultimately decided on calling Kondo-san. Which… was mistake number #1.

Kagura figured calling on Sadist's guardian would make the most sense, however given his personality, Kagura was soon shocked to see that practically the entire Shinsengumi had arrived at her front steps to take care of her sick roommate.

Kondo himself had arrived first and started sobbing over his poor child and ended up being kicked in the face for being too loud and touchy over someone who just wanted to at least be able to breathe through his nose.

Their apartment itself was a pretty modest sized space, so with this many people crammed into it now made Kagura's head spin.

"ANYONE WHO'S NOT DOING ANYTHING BUT STANDING AROUND WILL BE PUNCHED IN THE FACE IF THEY DON'T GET OUT OF THE WAY."

Kagura had ultimately ended up kicking everyone out except Hijikata and Kondo, who was nursing his own face at the moment.

"Oi, Gorilla, what was the point of bringing all of the Shinsengumi? Don't you all have jobs to do? I told you on the phone to just bring medication over not a bunch of useless cops!"

"Don't worry Kagura-chan," Soyo said, making her entrance at the front door with Nobume. "Kondo-san also called us about the situation."

"Sorry we're late, we figured everyone would be panicking and no one would actually get the medication."

"Soyo-chan! Nobume-chan! Thanks so much for actually doing something." Kagura said, happy to finally have people with common sense in her presence.

"It's not a problem. Without Sougo-san here today, there's not much we have to do at work anyways!"

"Nee Soyo-chan… do government officials really do anything besides slack off…"

* * *

With Sadist given his medication and a cooling pad, Soyo and Nobume quickly left to go "back to work" while Hijikata went to cook something up for Sadist to eat in the kitchen. Which... was mistake #2.

From all the panicking happening throughout the morning, Kagura was all about ready to crawl back into her own bed. She sent Gin-chan a text saying she wouldn't make it in today. Sadist had a 100℉ fever that seemed to be pretty stable, but it also seemed like constant care was still necessary.

Her face planted on the dining room table, Kagura remembered briefly a time when she felt like this constantly with her Mami. The feeling of always being on edge, never knowing how the sickness would affect her condition. Always having to be strong in front of her Mami. It was exhausting for everyone…

"I'll have to thank you on behalf of the Shinsengumi for looking after Sougo," Hijikata mentioned, startling Kagura from her thoughts.

"The brat usually doesn't get sick so it was a surprise to all of us how bad he had gotten."

"It's not a problem. We're roommates now, we have been for almost a year now. It'd be weird if I didn't contact you guys."

"Still, I know Sougo can be hassle even when he's not sick and I understand you have a flight soon. So really, thank you." He said, giving Kagura one of those rare smiles.

"It's really okay. I know he'd do the same thing if I were sick, although he was a terrible jerk during the incident when I was faking it… But that was bad on me for taking a prank so far."

"Hmm, your boss and Shinpachi were really worried. I've never seen them act like that before, but I guess death brings out the clingy, desperate human side of us all." He said rather solemnly.

"Mayora…" Kagura started, noticing how serious he had become. "The Shinsengumi today acted almost just like Gin-chan and Shinpachi. But Sadist only a flu, which is easily curable as long as it's watched over correctly. What's the real problem at hand?"

"Has… Sougo ever mentioned his sister to you?" He asked, hesitant on telling her about someone else's personal matter.

"Yeah, he mentioned her awhile back. Though he was probably a little drunk… He obviously still thinks about her after all these years."

"She was diagnosed with a terrible disease. It's not something that is hereditary, but still, the thought of Sougo getting sick… We can't help but to think about Mitsuba. She… she handled the illness probably better than any of us did." He said hiding the pain behind a laugh. " But I don't think I'd ever be able to be in that situation ever again."

"Well Sadist is fine, and he's going to get better. Honestly, if he went down because of a measly flu I'd laugh all over his grave."

"Hmm. Well he'll be even better now that I've finished making my super Hijikata special don." He said, whipping up his favorite meal with precise precision. The amount of mayo laying on top of the rice made Kagura think that Sadist would get even more sick from that.

"Oh, Toshi, you finished the food just in time! Sougo finally woke up so let's get some nutrition in him." Kondo-san said, coming out of Sadist's room. "He finally seems to be more coherent thanks to the medicine. He'll be good as new before we know it haha."

Sadist seemed to have gotten better quite fast if the bazooka launching in both Hijikata and Kondo's face after bringing in the so called meal to his room was any indication. Kagura was already looking at a take out menu by the time the two grown men were able to calm down Sougo and promise not to mess around anymore with the sick.

By the time Kondo and Hijikata finally left, (cleaning up the debris caused by the bazooka was no easy task) Kagura promised herself that next time this kind of situation happens, she will most definitely call someone else instead.

With Sadist fed and another round of medication, he was back in bed again with Kagura occasionally changing his cooling pad. She had opted to staying in his room, (which... ultimately became mistake #3) making it easier if he needed something. Most of the time spent, she just stared at Sadist, watching his chest go up and down, taking comfort in his slow breathing. While Kagura generally got bored pretty fast, she's had years of experience watching the sick.

His hair had gotten even longer since she first arrived and she even remembered seeing him tieing it up every now and then when it got in his face during work. His skin had calmed from the aggressive pink to a healthier, lighter color. She grabbed a towel to dab at the sweat forming on his brows and felt his forehead to see how the fever was going.

Hesitantly, she put one of her hands on his, remembering the conversation they had awhile back about siblings and happiness. She had meant it when she said he should be happy, though she's not sure if he believes it. She wishes with all her heart that Kamui can be happy and she knows Mitsuba must have felt the same back then too. Grasping his hand a little tighter, she makes a new wish that Sougo finds his happiness soon.

* * *

When Sougo came to for the third time that day, he felt way better than he had in hours. He could breathe through both his nostrils, his head didn't feel as fuzzy, and most of all, Kagura had fallen asleep by his side. Somehow this keeps happening…

"Kagura" he murmuring to her quietly. She responded in return a slight hum, content with sleeping a bit more.

"Come onto bed if you're just going to sleep here anyways." He says tugging on their connected hands.

"What.." Waking up a bit after hearing what Sadist mentioned, she looked at his face, not sure if the blush was from his declaration or still from the fever. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I won't do anything China," he scoffed. "You know you could beat me up with just one hand at my current position."

"It's not that I don't trust you... It's just... Papi says that love starts in bed…"

At this point it was not certain whose face was more red. It was however, very certain that both parties were over aware of how close they were to each other.

"Sorry, I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Sougo said, letting go of their hands.

"What you, the Sadist?" Kagura laughed at the irony. "I… I don't mind so much. You're kinda really comfy. But only for sleep! I don't want anything weird to happen between us."

"Hmm" is the only thing Sougo says as he lifts the covers up for Kagura to crawl in. He was pretty sure this was already weird enough, but he wasn't going to say no to the only comfort he enjoyed.

"He's/She's warm..."

* * *

A/N: Thinking about doing another holiday chapter, should I do Xmas or a birthday?


	9. Ages 21 and 25 part 2

A/N: Andddd I'm back! Thank you everyone for being patient, I felt so bad for not updating I wrote two chapters this week LOL. I did revise all the previous chapters, but nothing too big that you'd have to reread everything again unless you wanted to. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ages 21 and 25: Family Reunion**

Despite her not wanting this to be weird, Kagura knows that the situation has, unfortunately become weird.

Shortly after Sadist got the flu, Kagura continued with her planned trip to visit her family. When she returned, Sadist had mostly restored to his usual self. It seemed neither of them really wanted to talk about "The Nap". They still continued with their evening exercises and casual hangouts with their friends, but it seemed the minute the two of them were alone with nothing planned, the air just stills.

Luckily or more likely unluckily, everyone was thrown out of whack when the Yato family decided to come on a surprise visit. It has been known throughout the series that anytime Umibouzu or Kamui visited, chaos was destined to occur.

Umibouzu had gone straight towards the Yorozuya office, excited to see his daughter and their friends again while Kamui and his crew stayed behind to explore the city they haven't been to in years.

When Umibouzu arrived however, what little hairs he had left started tingling. His Papi senses could feel something fishy going on…

"Kagura!" he exclaimed, entering the office regardless if something felt off. "Papi has come to visit!"

"Woah, Umibouzu-san, you're here? Why do you constantly come here unannounced.." Gintoki replied with a yawn.

"Where is my daughter? Don't tell me she's still sleeping at this hour!"

"Hmm, Kagura usually doesn't come in til a bit later."

Everything stood still.

"What do you mean by that? I thought she lives here with you." The umbrella that had casually remained on his back was now in Umibouzu's hands as he took a step closer to Gintoki.

"W-w-what I mean to say is that, uh," Gintoki gulped, trying to think of what to say, "that, SHE'S ON HER LUNCH BREAK, yea, um, she's currently on her lunch break. You know how new government laws work, gotta make sure everyone takes a break every few hours. Something about human rights and what not, Ha. **Ha.** "

"Well… I'm not opposed to making sure Kagura is enjoying herself, but don't you guys not work that much anyways?"

"Oi, old man I resent that."

"You're becoming an old man yourself, old man."

But before the two could argue any more, Kagura and Shinpachi finally showed up for work.

"Papi?! What are you doing here?" Kagura exclaimed, surprised to see her father here.

"Your brother and I have decided to surprise you and visit you here on Earth for once." Her father explained. "Besides I wanted to make sure you're doing okay here. By the way, who's that glasses guy over there that came in with you? Why were you together?"

"Mou, Papi stop being ridiculous. This is Shinpachi, you remember him right? Look at his glasses!" She said pointing at his glasses only to be swatted by him.

"Kagura-chan, I've asked you multiple times to stop referring people to me with just my glasses."

"Hmmm the fact that Papi didn't recognize you maybe means you have increased awareness of your overall self… Maybe it's also the hair..."

"Kagura-chan, I beg you. Please stop this.."

* * *

Sougo, Soyo, and Nobume were all walking back together after getting lunch with Kagura. The four of them often got lunch together though lately the awkwardness between Kagura and Sougo has seeped into their conversations.

"Sougo-san, has everything been okay lately with Kagura-chan?" Soyo asked pretty bluntly. Having Kagura-chan back in her life has been a dream come true and there's no way she would let anything, or anyone, ruin it.

"Everything's fine."

"What, did you kiss her or something..." Nobume muttered, frankly also quite done with her friends' dumb stubbornness.

Sougo's eyes went big, the thought of kissing Kagura hadn't really been something he wanted stuck on his mind.

"Why would you think something like that happened? Everything's fine."

"You just said that."

"Can we please just drop it…" He said sternly, looking at the two girls.

"Oh my, but it sounds like an interesting conversation." A voice behind them says.

They all turn, surprised to see a Yato they thought they would never see again.

"Ara, is that the little princess? My has she grown. Do you still remember the time I tried to kill you? No hard feelings of course, everyone has work that they don't like to do." Kamui said, walking closer to them, observing all of their tense figures while lightly swinging his umbrella in his hands.

"Princess," Sougo murmured, "get behind me."

"I-it's fine Sougo-san."

Despite remembering all the things Kamui has done to her friends and family, she knows Kagura believes he's better now.

"He's Kagura-chan's big brother! And she told me he's been a good person. Put your swords away, the both of you."

But Nobume and Sougo were both ready for attack, their instinct saying letting their guard down was not an option.

"Come on now, your princess is saying to put your weapons away." Kamui swung his arm around Soyo's shoulders. "Unless you're saying you don't trust her or my sister..."

However he was shoved away rather quickly by Soyo herself. "Kamui-san" she began, "while I do trust Kagura's words, I however still don't have to like you."

Kamui was surprised by the aggressiveness coming from the young lady. Was this really the princess that was crying just by seeing human organs splattered around the room? Then again, her bark still seemed more like a little poodle's than a german shepard's.

"Princess, I'm liking you more and more. However, my attention has been brought to that guy over there." He said, pointing at Sougo. "What's this about you kissing my sister?"

The umbrella that had been swinging carelessly was now solidly planted on the ground.

"There was no kissing. Nobume was just making things up." Sougo said sternly. How did it even get like this, he wondered. Although the truth of what actually happened was probably even more scandalous than a silly kiss.

"You should give up now if you think you're actually fooling anybody."

"Can we just skip all this dialogue and go straight into the fight?"

"You know I could never say no to that."

* * *

Everything was going pretty smoothly at the Yorozuya office. They had been chatting with Umibouzu about the new city and how his bounty hunter business was going when Soyo and Nobume bursted into the room.

"Kagura-chan!" she yelled, out of breath.

"Soyo-chan, Nobume-chan, what's wrong?"

"Your brother and Okita are fighting." Nobume explained while Soyo still tried to catch her breath. "It seemed like they both were instigating each other until they just agreed to fight for no reason."

"Sigh, that boy of mine…" Umibouzu said, getting up from the couch. "His bloodlust is gone, but he still can't resist a fight especially if it's just offered to him. Who's Okita again?"

Gintoki clamped Kagura's mouth shut before she could say anything and blurted out, "that blonde young man from the Shinsengumi!"

"Hmm, I wasn't aware they knew each other, but let's go before they decide to destroy the whole city."

Everyone got up and hurried back to the spot that was quickly looking more and more like a war zone.

Why does this constantly happen to our poor city, Shinpachi thought…

* * *

"Aniki! Sadist! What are you two idiots doing!" Kagura yelled, only seeing dust everywhere due to the swinging actions of the sword and umbrella.

"This is ridiculous, how strong is that human man?" Umibouzu asked before taking his own umbrella and swinging away all the dust away from the group.

They all noticed then the two young men, both already pretty bloody, going at it like the world was ending instead of some stupid duel they randomly agreed to.

"Sadist!" Kagura yelled, running towards her roommate and smacking him over the head. "You were just recovering from the flu, what are you doing making yourself even worse?"

"But Chinaaa, we never got to finish our match from all those years ago."

"That doesn't mean you can just go out and destroy everything in sight! You never fight like this with me!"

Sougo stared at her incredulously. "How could I fight with you like this? That's just not possible!"

"Why? I thought when we agreed to spar we'd take it seriously. Was everything just a joke to you?"

"What?" Sougo replied, a bit distracted by the blood coming out of his side. "China, can we please not do this now?" He also noticed Kamui has yet to move, only watching the two of them interact.

"You jerk! If you're not going to treat me like your own, then go and have fun getting beat up by my brother! I won't take care of you at all when you get home." She said, angrily running away.

Soyo and Nobume followed behind her, knowing that the girl was too upset over something else that was besides the duel.

"Gintoki," Umibouzu said, his eyes never leaving Sougo's. "What did Kagura mean by 'I won't take care of you at all when you get home'?"

"Oi Pops, did you hear? Apparently this guy kissed Kagura. While I don't like the idea of it at all, he's not a bad fighter for a human."

The rest of the day was known to the people of the town as the Red Massacre.

* * *

"Kagura-chan!" Soyo yelled, running after Kagura. "Please wait!"

Nobume quickly sped ahead and blocked Kagura before she could escape even further.

"Talk to us. We just want to help." Nobume said, taking Kagura's hands, as Soyo caught up to them.

"You don't have to tell us the whole thing, just… let us help."

The three of them wandered back to Kagura's apartment where Kagura tells them everything from the weird build up that's been happening between the two since the Coming of Age holiday.

"Sometimes, he acts really nice. We could just be watching TV and he wouldn't get mad if I put my feet on him o-or if I cuddle a little bit. And when we spar, it's like there's nothing to worry about in the world. It's just him and me as equals. But I feel like we're changing really quickly and it's not something I want."

"But Kagura-chan, don't you like Sougo-san?" Soyo-chan asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have agreed to live here if I didn't like him."

"That's not what she's asking." Nobume says. "She's asking if you want to date him."

"What?! B-but Sadist… Sadist?!" Kagura didn't even know what to say. The idea of having Sadist as a boyfriend was mind boggling. "Why would anyone want a sadistic boyfriend?"

"But you just told us how much you like being with him. What would be the difference?"

"It's just…" Kagura says shyly, her face turning a bit pink. "It's just happening too fast. And we haven't talked at all about what's going on."

"So talk to him, Kagura-chan" Soyo says. "You know there's nothing to be afraid of. Sougo-san won't hurt you."

"That's because he thinks I'm not worthy enough to fight." Thinking back to just prior when Sougo admitted to not using his full strength on her. Did he think she was that weak?

"About that, I think there's also a bit of misunderstanding" Nobume adds in. "In the end, you're just going to have to talk to him if you want all this confusion to clear up."

Somehow though, Kagura felt like just talking wouldn't fix the weird feeling she gets in her heart.

* * *

By the time Sougo finally came home, it was late in the night. He, Gintoki and Shinpachi, were caught in the crossfire of Umibouzu and had ultimately ended up at the hospital. Not wanting to stay there long, he was discharged but put on bedrest for a few weeks. Hijikata-san was kind enough to pick all of them up and drop them off in their perspective locations. Umibouzu and Kamui were nowhere to be found in the aftermath.

The lights were turned off in the apartment, but the TV shown enough light for Sougo to see Kagura sleeping on the couch, most likely waiting for him. He wasn't able to bend down due to the multiple injuries he received, but he put his hand gently on Kagura's hair. The color stood out brightly even in the weirdly lit room.

Deciding he didn't really want to deal with more drama after today, he opted to getting a blanket for her instead of waking her up. However, the moment his hand left her hair, Kagura unconsciously reached for it.

"Sadist?" Kagura questioned, blinking away the sleepiness.

"Yea, China?"

"You finally came home?"

"I was stuck at the hospital for quite awhile thanks to your father." Sougo said, brushing his hand back into her hair. "You should go sleep on your bed, you sleep on the couch too much."

Waking up completely, Kagura remembered the conversation she had with Soyo and Nobume and decided to follow with what they said.

"What are we doing Sougo?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we doing? Are we really only roommates? Friends? L-Lovers? I don't like how fast we're changing. It isn't what I wanted when I came back to Earth in the first place."

Her hands slightly trembled and she couldn't look up to see Sougo's face. She almost didn't want to know the truth.

"What do you want us to be then?" he asks, pulling away slightly.

"The way it used to be. When we worked together on certain cases or when we'd fight over stupid things, or when we'd try and defeat each other in contests."

"China, that was years ago. We're not children anymore."

"But what was wrong with what we had?! Why can't it be enough?"

"Because we're not who we were back then!" He yelled, not understanding why she doesn't get it. "When I look at you, I can't help but notice the way your eyes shine and the way your hips move, and when you tell me I can be happy all I can think about is being happy with you, Kagura."

"I… I don't know if I can take that step." She was still looking down, but Sougo moved his hand towards her chin and tilted her face upwards.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He says, though his earnest face said differently. "But if you do, I'll be waiting."

Sougo hesitates slightly, watching Kagura's face closely as he moves in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before letting go completely. Her eyes widened, slowly registering the warmth of Sougo's face near hers and the feel of his lips leaving hers.

"Just so that the rumor spreading around is actually true." Sougo says, licking his lips.

"And for the record, I don't fight you like I did today because I think you're weak. I fight you the way I do so that I'll be able to fight with you everyday. It's what I look forward to the most."

He said good night right after and made his way into his room, leaving Kagura alone with her thoughts.

"It's what I look forward to the most too." She says to no one.

* * *

A/N: Thinking about doing another holiday chapter, should I do Xmas or a birthday?


	10. Ages 22 and 25

A/N: I'm pretty sure I messed up the age system in this story, so just don't question any dates LOL.

* * *

 **Ages 22 and 25: Coming of Age 2**

It turned out, after the whole fiasco, Umibouzu and Kamui had been dragged back to their ship by Abuto in order to berate them on their behavior. Although when asked to pay for all the damages they caused, even Abuto suddenly seemed to have "lost his hearing" and claimed there was an emergency on the ship and disappeared.

However, just because they could ignore the city's damage, didn't mean they could ignore making Kagura very angry at them. After a lot of cajoling from Umibouzu, Kagura finally allowed her family back into her presence. Kamui had also promised to be on his best behavior and promised not to pick a fight with any earthlings while they were here. After all, the reason why they were actually here was to surprised Kagura for her birthday.

Their girl would finally be twenty two years old. As usual, a giant dinner was planned, with everyone coming together to celebrate the birthday of their favorite girl. Umibouzu had presented Kagura with a lovely new cheongsam that reminded her dearly of her mother. Although the white outfit was a bit unpractical for the girl who was ready to eat twice her weight.

The day of the dinner, she decided to wear it regardless, and hoped to find a bib big enough to cover any accidentals. Tonight was her night after all, if that didn't mean stuffing herself with food, she didn't know what else it could possibly mean.

Debating what to do with her hair, she noticed Sadist had finally come home from work. The two have kinda been in an awkward speaking term where Sadist's polite (but distant) manner has really been pissing her off. It has almost got to the point where avoiding each other was the best choice. Best choice as in for the interior of their apartment. She's had to control herself twice this week since unfortunately, violence is not always the answer. (Though she wishes it were.)

But she didn't want their relationship to just disappear, she wanted it to go back to how it was before. But she just didn't know how to do that.

She also didn't want to just be his girlfriend just so that this awkwardness would disappear. That wouldn't be fair for either of them. And Sadist clearly said she had a choice in the matter of what she wanted to do.

Although every time she tried to think long and hard about what she wanted their relationship to be, her mind wandered straight to that kiss…

It was her first one too, and he just plopped it on her. Ughhhhh.

* * *

"Sadist?" After deciding to keep her hair down (she didn't want to look too much like her mom,) she wandered over to his room. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

Sougo was reading in his room when he realized that Kagura was actually talking to him.

"I don't think that's a good idea with your father still here."

Kagura pouted. "I made him say sorry…"

"Yeah, and right after you turned around, he glared right at me and made a choking gesture with his hands."

"He said he'll be on his best behavior today, he and Kamui both."

"Just go enjoy your party, China. You shouldn't want it to be ruined by stupid fake drama your dad keeps imagining of." He said, ready to have some peace and quiet in the apartment for once.

"But it wasn't fake." Kagura said quietly. "You kissed me…"

The both of them blushed deeply at the thought of that again. After all, it's been nearly a week since the incident happened.

"J-just come to the party. It's my birthday so you have to do what I say. And I want all my friends to be there." She said, quickly making a retreat out of his room, not wanting Sougo to see her red face any longer. "We're leaving in ten minutes!"

With that, Kagura disappeared back to her room to finish the last touches of her makeup and Sougo was left more confused than ever.

Honestly he had thought after he kissed her, Kagura would have beat him to a pulp. Didn't most shounen female protagonists do that sort of thing? Instead he heard her quietly shuffle back to her room and never mentioned it until today.

He thought she'd be angry. Thought she'd quickly move out and tell her dads that she was sexually harassed and that'd be the end of his very short life. Instead she blushes constantly and says that "they're friends" and she wants him to be at her birthday party.

Is that… Does that mean he has a chance? Or is this just a roundabout way of saying "let's just be friends"?

He honestly doesn't know, but he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to handle any of those choices.

* * *

The two had walked silently together to the restaurant location, but Sougo made Kagura enter first, in fear of a certain someone (i.e. bald, strong, and carries an umbrella).

A lot of people were so surprised how beautiful Kagura looked and she went to go thank all the people for coming.

Sougo went and found where the other Shinsengumi members were sitting and already decided alcohol was much needed when he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him like hawks.

"So the captain of the police force finally shows his face again huh?" Kamui said, kicking Yamazaki out of his chair to swing his arm around Sougos'. He knew he should have sat next to someone stronger…

"It's Vice-commander now, pirate."

"And it's official bounty hunter to you, Okita Sougo." The two men looked like they were serenely chatting, but upon looking closer, their hands were white from the tight grip they had on their weapons.

"Sougo-san! You came." Soyo and Nobume showed up, noticing the possible trouble about to start. "Kamui-san, you know how upset Kagura-chan will be if you start anything. Perhaps you should put your umbrella away."

"Ara, but what will I do if I get attacked by Okita Sougo here?"

"How about stop trying to instigate him... " Nobume muttered under her breath.

"Maa, how about you go sit in your designated spot next to Shinpachi-san?" Soyo suggested, pointing to the table where the Yorozuya gang and Umibouzu were all pretending not to be listening in on the conversation.

"Hmmmm, Shinpachi-kun is a good fighter, but he's not fun enough to play around with like this guy." Kamui said, daring to poke his finger on Sougo's cheek. Kamui's arm was also still around him.

Sougo was wondering what was taking so long to get a beer.

"Kamui-san," Soyo said with a smile that could rival Otae's demon smile, "While I'm sure Kagura-chan will be very happy to see you two getting along so well, I'm also sure you wouldn't want to upset her on her birthday now would you?"

Kamui's smile disappeared as he watched his sister happily talking with Tsukuyo and knew that it'd be best to keep her in that happy mood.

"Fine princess, but you're coming with me if you want to make sure I don't cause any trouble."

"Eh?"

The two left, well, Soyo was dragged away while still confused about what just happened.

Sougo and Nobume only watched her go away before Nobume took out her own sword to carve up the soon-to-be dead Kamui.

Blood was shed before the first course even arrived. Sougo decided to go straight to the bar in the end.

* * *

After the whole commotion ended and everyone had a few drinks to keep them happy and loose, the rest of the dinner went a bit better.

All the weapons had to be confiscated, which probably should have been done beforehand, but luckily no one was missing any limbs.

Kagura was pretty mad at Kamui for causing a fuss, which made Kamui also a bit grumpy, which made Shinpachi very uncomfortable sitting between the two.

However once it was time for cake and presents, Kagura's mood definitely lifted. She got gifts like hair ornaments, restaurant gift cards, someone even sent her a gift certificate to a host club which freaked all the men in her family. Sa-chan refuses to admit she was the one to send the gag gift.

All in all, Kagura was a happy camper at the end of the night.

Afterwards, Soyo-chan sneakily asked if Kagura wanted to go out and party some more with her and Nobume. And before she knew it, they made a quick stop at Soyo's to change and went off to the closest lounge they could find. (Sougo was entrusted to bring all her presents back, though he seemed a bit worried about where the girls were going.)

Kagura wasn't a big fan of going out and dancing seeing as she'd rather stay at home and watch her TV dramas, but feeling like she had to get the most out of her birthday celebration, she followed the girls to go and have some home...

She danced the night away with her friends. No guy was brave enough to approach them after one tried and was immediately sent to the hospital.

They got drinks, laughed over people's dance moves, danced terribly themselves, and even tried to steal the microphone from the DJ. (They would have succeeded if they weren't very, very, tipsy.)

She forgot about all her problems, aka Sadist, until he appeared right in front of her. Kagura thought she was seeing things, after all how did he know where she was?

"Sadist?" She yelled. "What are you doing here? Am I that drunk?"

He pulled her closer to him and yelled right in her ear.

"It's almost 3am! What are you thinking staying up this late? What if something happens?"

"Whaaat" she looked at him incredulously. "We're three strong girls who can take care of ourselves. Oh my god, you should have seen this one guy try to approach us! I think… wait, no, I don't remember what happened… Did… Did he die?"

Sougo was just about ready to snap.

He knew the girls were going out to have fun. But staying out this late was just irresponsible for all of them. Nobume had luckily responded to an urging text wondering where they were and he had left the apartment the minute he received it.

Dragging Kagura with him, Sougo quickly found Soyo and Nobume close by and hurdled them together as he called for cabs to take all of them home.

* * *

It was crazy how just two year ago, Kagura had returned to Earth and the two of them had shared a cab together for the first time. Now, Kagura was once again tucked beside him on the car ride home, flushed from all the dancing and drinking she had done.

"Thanks for coming to get us Sadist. Although I would have gotten home just fine on my own."

"Please go easy on my heart, China. Your entire family would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Hehe, that's cuz they trust you."

Sougo scoffed. "I never signed up to be someone else's responsibility."

"And yet you still came to get me." Kagura said with a smile, happy that they were finally talking in a normal behavior. She tilted her head up to look at Sougo. The poor boy was obviously very tired from the long day of dealing with her family and searching for her during the late night.

She looked at him closely, seeing that the boy she once knew was still there, but also looked different. Never before had she ever been this close to him when she was fourteen. And never before had she thought about wanting to get even closer.

She had been worried, so worried about changing, but she didn't realize, that she was already comfortable with this "new" Sadist. This new relationship.

"Hey Sadist." Kagura murmured, her eyes shining brightly despite being in a dark taxi cab.

Sougo hummed, turning his face to look at her to indicate to Kagura that he was listening.

"If… if you really want to be my boyfriend, you should convince me better."

Sougo sat up straight, shocked at what Kagura was saying. Did she just…

"Convince you… better?"

"Make me fall in love with you, dummy."

Her smile shone even brighter than her eyes.

* * *

A/N: If anyone's wondering, the cheongsam I based Kagura's outfit on is from the manga cover of vol 64. Also I couldn't think of a place to squeeze in Sougo giving Kagura a gift, so xmas chapter is probably next!


	11. Ages 22 and 25 part 2

A/N: I had the worst writer's block for the first time in this story ughh. Was actually worried I wouldn't be able to finish it by Wednesday

* * *

 **Ages 22 and 25: Holiday Emotions**

Kagura was really starting to regret ever mentioning the word "love" in front of Sadist. Since her birthday, he's been trying the most annoying tactics to "make her fall in love with him." It's been over a month since then and Christmas was fast approaching, and Kagura hoped to God that Sadist doesn't do something even more embarrassing than usual.

It seemed the minute he knew Kagura was into him, a whole new side of him broke out. He wanted to always hang out and if they didn't, he'd stalk her. (She gave Kondo-san a piece of her mind for suggesting that tactic to Sougo.) He brought home cakes (filled with tabasco) and even dressed up as mascots to try and appease her.

Today in particular, Sougo went so far and tried to show Kagura his BDSM set, but she ended up tieing him up instead and left him there while she went out to eat with Soyo-chan and Nobume-chan.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Kagura said, face flat on the table where they were eating. "This is definitely not how romance is supposed to be aru."

"I just think Sougo-san doesn't really have much… experience with girls." Soyo-chan laughed, trying to comfort Kagura.

"Don't you think maybe, he's trying to the woo the old fourteen year old you instead of the twenty two year old you?" Nobume asked, after listening to Kagura's story.

"Why would he do that? He was the one that pointed out that we've changed…"

"But like Hime-sama said, he probably doesn't know what to do. In the end, I think it all comes down to telling him how you want your relationship to be."

Kagura blushed deeply at what Nobume was saying. Though the two technically weren't an item yet, they knew about each other's feelings. Kagura was honestly hoping that their relationship would just evolve into more touching and hanging out, not constantly being pranked. She should have known this would happen...

"Of course Kagura-chan! What about asking him for a date? You guys can check out the tree for Christmas!" Soyo exclaimed.

"But… isn't the guy supposed to be the one to propose a date?" Kagura asked.

"Come on Kagura, what would Otae-san say if she heard you were too scared to go ask someone out for a date?" Nobume countered. "Besides, I'm sure if you don't ask first, that idiot's probably going to do something even more embarrassing on Christmas."

"Right! Nope, I can't handle that anymore. I'll ask him right now!" Kagura said, pulling out her phone and sending a message.

"Shouldn't you tell him in person? This is your first date after all." Soyo asked.

"Eh, it's fine. I'm sure he'll be happy either way."

"Kagura-chan! You should be more excited. What activities are you going to plan? What outfit are you going to wear? I have a few new dresses if you want to try on! And I'm sure Nobume has some as well." Soyo-chan ranted. This was everything she had wanted for her two friends after all.

"Soyo-chan, that seems like a lot of work…"

"Nonsense! Let's start planning now. December's a busy holiday for everyone after all!"

By the time the girls nailed out every little detail, Kagura remembered that Sougo was still tied up back at home…

* * *

Though Sougo was a tad bit upset that Kagura completely forgot about him, he perked up rather quickly when he heard the word "date."

He had been trying his best to woo Kagura in his own special way, but unfortunately most of the time it just seemed to piss her off even more. Women. He had listened to a lot of people's advice, even Kondo-san, about how to flirt with Kagura, but none of them seemed to work. No wonder why everyone was still single in this series.

The date planned was overall a pretty normal one: Dinner and then a walk around the town to see all the holiday lights and the tree. She had given him a rather odd command, and told him not to be an embarrassment or else. He didn't know what she meant seeing as his original plan for Christmas was getting her a dog collar and more of that tabasco cake and maybe stealing all the presents from children.

The restaurant she picked had thankfully been a buffet on the nicer side. The two were meeting there since it seemed like Soyo wanted to experiment a few looks on Kagura for the big day.

Sougo had appeared early as usual, actually kinda excited for this date. Kagura only dressed up a few times of the year, and he hoped this day was one of them.

"SAAADDDIIISSTTTTT," he heard some yelling and he looked up to see Kagura in a pretty modern outfit that probably would have been smarter to wear during the spring.

However, before he had a chance to fully look over Kagura, she had tackled him to the ground and tugged off his own jacket.

"I don't know what Soyo-chan was thinking!" She exclaimed, shivering from the winter air.

 _Kagura had arrived late afternoon at Soyo's place thinking that a warm kimono would be enough for the date, but she was thrown into a cute outfit with no sleeves and no tights and most importantly, no jacket._

" _It's all about technique." Soyo said. "If you look cold, he'll let you borrow his jacket, or he'll hold your hands, or maybe he'll even let you snuggle!"_

Except that plan went right out the window. Kagura was so cold, she wasn't even thinking about Sougo and their date, the first thing she was thinking about was ripping that jacket off of him.

"Hello to you too, China." Sougo said, rubbing his head from the collision. "Where on earth is your jacket?"

"Soyo-chan said I wouldn't need it… Said something about ruining the cute image of these clothes." Kagura flashed him the outfit one last time before zipping up his jacket all the way up to her chin.

"Well… Maybe if you were wearing nothing but my jacket I'd be happier." Sougo replied haughtily, except Kagura was still on top of him and that meant the perfect placement to get punched in the face. What a great way to start the date.

After their little impromptu sparring session, Kagura and Sougo finally entered the restaurant (who actually called the cops on them, but once the Shinsengumi realized who they were, just let them continue with the chaos).

Sougo ended up sweet talking Kagura into an eating contest with him, even though he knew he stood no choice of winning against her. He just wanted to get a rise out of Kagura and he honestly did like to see the happy face Kagura makes next to good food.

After dinner, he happily rolled Kagura's currently rounder body out the door and paid the slightly distraught cashier the amount for two people's dinner (even though it was probably more like 8 people's worth). Definitely will have to come back here next time.

The two strolled along the path downtown where the Christmas tree was lit. Though it was getting late into the evening, many couples were out and about probably all for the same festive reason.

Kagura couldn't help but think back on Soyo's next advice on what to do:

" _When the two of you are walking side by side, you should wrap your arms around his!" Soyo squealed, thinking about what that would look like._

" _Don't people usually hold hands?" Kagura asked._

" _But if you wrap arms together, you'll be even closer!" Soyo exclaimed. "Trust me on this Kagura-chan! Just act completely naturally and slowly get closer and closer until you just casually move next to him."_

Kagura stared so intensely at Sougo's arm, it made him a little nervous. Worried that she was maybe also going to steal his sweater, he picked up his pace a little, not wanting to give up his only piece of warmth left.

Kagura noticed him walking further away and sped up to keep in pace with him. Which… then led him to walk even faster, and then before they knew it, the both of them were sprinting for no reason down the street after each other.

Catching up to him, she grabbed him by the wrist and yelled, "Sadist! Why are you running?!"

"I should be asking you that! There's no way I'm giving you my sweater, you already have my jacket!" Sougo said, panting heavily. He looked warily at Kagura hoping she wouldn't try and pounce him again.

"What? I don't need your sweater… Your jacket's really warm…" She blushed, realizing what she was saying.

"Oh" was all Sougo was able to say, looking at the pretty girl next to him look so surprisingly shy.

"Then why were you staring at my sleeve?"

A moment of silence occurred, while Kagura failed to think of a better explanation than "I wanted to link arms with you."

"Let's go get drinks!" She randomly shouted. "It'll keep us warm, and we need to celebrate! It's Christmas!"

Kagura quickly tugged him before letting him respond and left in a random direction for a bar.

"Careful there China, you sound anymore excited about alcohol and I'll think you're becoming an alcoholic."

But despite his teasing, Sougo was fine with going in a new direction. The Christmas lights will be up for awhile, so he wasn't worried about them missing out on it.

Except what he did not count on was Kagura drinking as if she were lost in the desert.

"Slow down there China, what's gotten into you?" Sougo asked, sipping his drink. If Kagura was going to continue the rate she was going, he definitely couldn't drink too much.

"YOU" she exclaimed, already sloppily dripping alcohol everywhere.

"Me" Sougo replied, in an amusing voice.

"I-I told you," she paused a moment to jam a finger into Sougo's chest, "to make me fall in love with you."

"And yet," she continued, "you've been doing stupid pranks and making fun of me this whole time. How is that romantic at all? I want kisses, and hugs, and that stupid arm wrapping thing that Soyo-chan told me to do. But the best thing I've gotten so far is your stupid jacket."

Kagura was about ready to chug another drink before Sougo raised his hand and stopped her. He put the glass down and put enough money to cover the both of them before he grabbed her hand and pulled them out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" Kagura mumbled, slightly peeved her drink was gone. She needed more of that liquid courage if she wanted to get through the night.

"We're going to a romantic evening" Sougo replied.

He paused for a moment to let go of their connected hands and stuck out his elbow towards Kagura.

"What are you doing, some kinda chicken dance?" Kagura asked, not believing him on the romantic evening part.

"This is where we link arms China, come on." He said, taking Kagura's arm himself and pulling her super close to him. "I thought this is what you wanted."

The lack of distance between them reminded Kagura of the times they cuddled close in the taxis and on their couch and suddenly Kagura understood why Soyo-chan wanted her to do this.

"I was kinda worried this month, about... you know... our relationship. You said it'd be okay to advance, but after thinking about it, it really is quite a change we're going through. I didn't know what our boundaries were so… I was playing it safe." Sougo confessed, slightly red from his explanation. He was embarrassed to admit how important it was to him to not mess this up.

But Kagura leant in Sougo's side even more and laughed to herself. She felt even warmer than before, understanding a bit more of Sougo's mindset. To think he was worried about pleasing her! No guy has ever thought about her like that before...

Sougo seemed to have caught Kagura's cheerful mood and started leading them back towards the Christmas tree.

"Come on China, I believe you said you wanted kisses, and hugs, and that stupid arm wrap thing and we've only gotten through one third of that list. Let's go check out that darn tree already and gross people out with our PDA."

He got yelled out again for saying that, but it was worth it seeing as they completed the list after the date was done.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	12. Ages 22 and 26

A/N: Happy Wednesday everyone! Hope y'all are doing well, we're just about winding down to a few more chapters left of this story :')

* * *

 **Ages 22 and 26: Lazy Sundays**

Kagura realized something was wrong after she came back from a visit to seeing her family. She had been gone in outer space for about three weeks and had happily come home with a hefty paycheck in pocket. But she quickly realized that the feeling she was getting was because Sougo was nowhere to be found at the apartment...

The recent couple had been doing rather well with their relationship. Living together and having known each other for so long was both a pro and con. There was no awkward getting to know each other stage, but there was also no vomit-worthy honeymoon stage. Just two dorky rivals who shared some sweet kisses and even sweeter punches.

Thinking maybe he was taking an extra Sunday shift at work, Kagura decided to put her stuff away and left the apartment to go let the Yorozuya gang know she was home.

But when she entered Otose's Snack Shop, she was surprised to see Hijikata with Gintoki. It was after all, the middle of the day. And this was the one guy in the show who's never skipped work…

"Mayora? What are you doing here?"

"Brat, where are your greetings?" Gintoki asked, though he should be the last one in the room to be talking about manners with rice all over his face.

"Gin-chan, Mayora, I'm home! Hope you didn't miss me too much."

"For once, Kagura-san I'm glad your home." Hijikata said, rubbing his head as if trying to get rid of a headache. "How could you not let Sougo know you were traveling?"

"What do you mean? I've never had to let him know before…"

"THAT WAS BEFORE YOU WERE DATING. Do you know how much trouble Sougo has caused while you were gone?! I've never seen the boy sulk so much in my life. He caught an entire gang of robbers and made them all cry with his depression. The entire Shinsengumi have either been blown up repeatedly or been too busy hiding from the maniac." Hijikata explained, taking a long break to drink more of his sake.

"I… didn't realize he'd be this upset over a small trip. He knows I have to visit my family often." Kagura was astonished. So far in their relationship, Sougo had never once acted dependent on Kagura at all. He took a lot of the initiative in their relationship yes, but never so far as to come off needy.

"What should I do? Do you think Sadist will be angry at me for not saying bye?"

"Angry? God no, just give him a big kiss or something. I should have known something like this would happen after he got into a real relationship. He had the biggest sister complex and now he's got you."

"Ew, are you saying I'm like his sister?"

Hijikata spit out his alcohol. They were not gonna go anywhere near that direction.

"NO, Kagura-san, why would you say that… I mean to say you're the most important person in his life now. The boy never really had a family but he has you now. So please treat him kindly." He said with a polite bow.

Kagura was shocked to hear about Sougo's deeper feelings. She had never thought about how much he himself was also probably looking for a family his whole life. Meanwhile she had left to go see her own family, who were slightly broken but still all Kagura ever needed.

Breaking her train of thought, Gintoki lightly smacked the back of Hijikata's head. Reprimandingly, he said "Don't say something so serious. They've only just started their relationship."

He then turned to Kagura. "The both of you have a few family issues, but don't let this stop you from having a good relationship. Communication is key, okay Kagura? Now go stop the poor boy from missing you already."

Without needing another second, Kagura turned her heel and quickly left before Gintoki could even finish his sentence. Kids.

* * *

Sougo sighed, he was once again told to go home already, but it was just so hard for him to do so knowing that he'd be going to an empty apartment.

He knew that Kagura's independence was one of her best traits, but still he couldn't help but think a simple goodbye would have been nice. It's strange to think how much living with Kagura had changed him. He had been fine with being alone for so long, he hadn't even noticed when it was Kagura's loud behavior became a lullaby to him.

He was all prepared to just turn on the TV and eat as much junk food as possible for the rest of the night when he noticed there were noises coming from inside the apartment.

Sougo threw open the door right away at the thought of Kagura returning and saw her rummaging around the kitchen, not even noticing him there.

"China?"

She turned around so quickly it almost looked like she gave herself whiplash.

"Shoot!" She yelled, "Why are you home so early? Ughh where is that piece of paper?"

Kagura looked around erratically before finding a wet piece of paper with instructions that Anego had written out for her.

"Erm… Welcome home.. S-s-sougo!" She stuttered, barely able to keep eye contact with him. The instructions were so embarrassing.

"Do you want dinner or bath first? Or maybe… maybe… meat?" Kagura squinted for a second. She couldn't tell exactly what the rest of the sentence said on the piece of paper due to whatever mysterious liquid had gotten onto it.

"You." Sougo replied. Taking off his shoes, he quickly moved toward the kitchen to stand in front of her.

"No.. there's definitely the letter 'M' here…"

"China."

"Hold on, I want to get this right!"

"Chinnnaaa"

"Whaaaattt" Kagura copied back, finally looking up from the piece of paper to Sougo, surprised in how close he was. She could tell from his smell that he had spent time training today and she even noticed the dark circles around his eyes.

She brought her hand up to push back his bangs to look at him more clearly.

"The line goes," he starts, never leaving Kagura from his sight, "Would you like, dinner, bath, or me first, Chinaa." Sougo takes her hand from his face and softly leaves a kiss on it. "Were you going to offer yourself to me?"

Kagura went completely red understanding the underlying tone of Sougo's voice.

"I-Idiot! It's obviously just a joke. There's no way Anego would tell me to say that. B-but look, I tried cooking today," she said with a hopeful look, trying to distract him.

"Mmhm, we can start our first course with you." Obviously not at all distracted by what Kagura was saying, Sougo brought them closer before leaving a small peck on her lips.

"We can't…" Kagura whispered despite allowing him to start kissing the side of her jaw.

"Why not?" He asked teasingly, now tracing his lips up and down her neck, enjoying seeing how far Kagura's redness can spread across her body.

"D-dinner will get cold.." She pouted, noticing that her words were not stopping Sougo at all.

"Just a few more kisses okay?" He asked sincerely, bringing his face up towards her again.

Kagura honestly didn't know if she'd be able to handle a few more kisses but her hands weren't letting go of Sougo's shoulders (when'd she even put them there?) and her head was already nodding without her permission.

Sougo's kisses were always nice and warm, but this time it felt more intense than usual. His arms were around her tightly, one in her hair and the other around her waist, fingers casually making patterns on her waist. He bit lightly on her bottom lip, something he'd never done before, and then used his tongue to soothe her swollen lips. Just when she thought he'd stop, he brought his hand down towards her chin and tilted her head up for more open-mouthed kisses.

Kagura collapsed a second later, not used to this kind of "battle." A few more kisses her butt. This was far more than anything they've ever done. Stupid Sadist looking so smug at what he's doing.

Sougo thought Kagura would be happy for the romantic moment, but she grew an even bigger pout on her face.

"Mou, that's not fair you get to kiss me like that!" She yelled. "You're not affected at all are you?"

He snuck one last kiss and said, "that's because I missed you this month."

Kagura stiffened, remembering that she was doing all this as an apology for leaving without notice.

"Will you try my dinner now?" She asked shyly going back to the original plan. Kagura was by no means a skilled cook. But she learned to make do with what she had throughout space so she hoped that was more than enough.

Sougo was just hoping it wasn't anything at all like Otae's meals. He'd probably still eat it if it was… but it'd probably lead him to an earlier death than planned.

One bite into the meal and Sougo practically teared up. It tasted normal! There were some unknown spices here and there but Sougo was more than grateful to know he wouldn't have to write his will sooner than later.

And when he asked for seconds, Kagura's smile was the perfectly sweet cherry on top.

* * *

After they both bathed separately, despite Sougo's turn of pouting, the two cuddled closely on the couch with a random movie playing in the background.

Sougo was more than happy that his weekend ended up with having his girl in his arms as he idly played with her hair, paying no attention to the movie in front of them.

"Sougo?" Kagura asked, tilting her head to look at him.

He gave a quiet hum to let her know he was listening. He knew something was up if she actually says his name.

"I'm sorry about not telling you I was traveling." She said with a worried look on her face. "I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of a relationship."

"Is that what today was all about?" He asked. They've been roommates for about two years now and he never even noticed if she could cook or not. They both probably have a lot more to learn in their relationship.

She nodded a yes, a light blush returning yet again.

"Well, you're home now and you'll let me know next time you leave right?"

She nodded again, stifling a gasp as she noticed Sougo's hands wandering just along the edge of her shirt.

"if I get a few more kisses, I'll accept your apology..."

She pouted but nodded one last time.

A few more kisses her butt.

* * *

A/N: That being said, after this series is done, I want to do a drabble series on the kiss prompts I see on Tumblr. I'm trying to find a short list since I'm still a pretty new writer. If anyone knows of one please send it my way, thanks!


	13. Ages 22 and 26 part 2

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYYY. I've just been so busy and I've been in some serious need for OkiKagu in the manga but gosh darn it Sorachi you just had to send him away…

* * *

 **Ages 22 and 26: Violence May Sometimes (Always) Be the Answer**

It had started out the same as usual. A punch to the face, a jab to the side, maybe some spitting to the face, and a kick to the balls, but overall normal sparring session between Sougo and Kagura.

However, when Sougo accidentally got too close to Kagura's face, she got distracted and tripped them both onto the ground. Now usually, they'd just continue their tussle right then and there, but something was a bit… different.

Both of them were breathing really hard, and that made it even more painfully aware to Kagura that their bodies were pressed together, all snug and warm. Sougo, who landed on top, was just staring at her face, which made her go even more red than usual.

"W-what?" She asked, cursing herself for acting like an annoying tsundere character in an anime.

He slowly brought his face closer and gave her a little, almost cheesy, eskimo kiss that she could feel all the way down to her toes. Sougo had a habit of doing that, though he'd never admit it to anyone, even to Kagura herself. There were just days when it seemed like cuddles were more important to him than something more… sexual.

Kagura had initially thought this was maybe for her own comfort, but it seemed he enjoys it more than she did nowadays. (Honestly in the summer, it's just way too hot to be physically near another person.)

Sougo began to drop little kisses all over her face, making her laugh from the tickling sensations. He stared at her again in wonder, with eyes so warm, she was thinking she was melting just looking at them.

"Sougo?"

"Hmm?" He went back to diligently nuzzling her neck before finally, finally, distracting Kagura with those wonderful lips of his.

Since they've started dating, Kagura was becoming familiar with all kinds of kisses she didn't know existed. She had thought her favorite ones were the ones that filled her entire body with excitement, but it's the super rare ones that are so intense, it almost feels like she's suffocating, that makes her heart do the loop-di-loops.

In between kisses she asks, "Maybe we should go inside?" They were still just lying on the ground in a park. "A bed would be a lot nicer to lay on…"

But this caused Sougo to jerk back, comprehending the meaning of what "a bed" would mean.

"Actually China, I just remembered there's something at the office I have to take care of." He said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"What? You just came back from the office… what could you possibly need to do there that can't wait til tomorrow?"

"I actually, umm, actually have to stay at the Shinsengumi quarters tonight. Something I need to figure out, but I'll see you tomorrow?" He had phrased as a question, but he wasted no time in running away before she could even say okay.

Kagura looked around in the park, confused on what exactly just happened.

* * *

"It's been going on like this for a few days now!" Kagura complained. She was with Soyo and Nobume for their weekly luncheon/gossip session.

"I don't know if I did anything wrong or if he's actually super busy, but it's all rather rude to me!"

"The office hasn't been that busy either…" Nobume responded. "But it does seem like Okita's been busy doing something with Kondo-san and your boss."

"Wait… Gin-chan? What would he be doing with the Shinsengumi? He would have said something…"

"I'm not too sure what it is either Kagura-chan, but at least you can be sure he's not lying to you. From what I've heard, Sougo-san has only been at the office or at the Shinsengumi headquarters. It's basically what he used to do before he moved to his apartment." Soyo said.

"I thought he got that apartment because he got too annoyed by the travel time? Why won't he just come home then…"

"If there's a secret mission happening that only the higher ups know about, then that would explain all the sneaking around and why Gin-san has been around." Nobume explained. "I think you should ask your boss what's going on if that idiot still doesn't come home."

"Sounds like a good idea, I can make Gin-chan tell me anything easy! Just gotta hide his strawberry milk for a few hours and he's the biggest tattle tale ever."

Nobume and Soyo both wondered how a grown man was so dependant on a $1 drink…

* * *

"Gin-chan?" Kagura asked using the sweet voice she learned from Otae.

"What's up brat, you're here early." He said letting out a yawn. Dang, just where is his strawberry milk…

"So I was just wondering… Has there been anything going on with the Shinsengumi lately?"

"What? Not that I know of. Aren't you dating like the head of that group? Go ask Sofa-kun."

"Sofa-kun hasn't been home for almost nearly a week now…" Kagura said quietly before grabbing Gintoki by the collar and dragging him down to her eye level. "So wanna tell me what's up with that?"

Gintoki was starting to sweat like crazy from the intense stare down he was getting by Kagura.

"Man… It's getting pretty warm here isn't it? How about we open up those windo— Ack Kagura. Stop. Hitting. Me!"

His distraction strategy failed pretty badly seeing the four lumps on his head were pretty visible.

"You tell me what's going on right now or I'm throwing away all the strawberry milk out!" Kagura threatened.

"Oi! I did not raise you to waste food like that! What kinda brat are you supposed to be?"

"Fine then! I'll.. I'll give all the strawberry milk to kids so they can drink it in front of you and laugh at you because even you wouldn't steal milk from children uh huh."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Tell me why Sougo won't come home!" Kagura yelled, enough with the games.

Gintoki sighed, brushing out the unruly bangs on Kagura's head. He knew she was upset, but it wasn't his position to tell Kagura what's going on.

"Why don't you go head over to the Shinsengumi and ask him yourself? You should hear it from him first."

"He doesn't hate me, does he?" Kagura asked with bitter tears creeping out. She didn't want to be crying over some boy, but the anxiety had been building up.

"No! No, Kagura. There's no way that guy can hate you. Believe me, not even a strand of his hair would be found if that's how he decides to break up with you. He's not that kinda guy, go talk to him."

He pulled her in for a hug, not minding her wiping the snot all over his clothes.

"I know all the men in this show are a bunch of good-for-nothing people, but believe me when I say he loves you okay?" He said tenderly.

Wiping away her tears, Kagura nodded.

"Good, now go kick his ass for making you cry."

* * *

Sougo was about ready to slam his head against the wall for the third time that day. He wanted to go home but honestly he was scared to.

Talking to both Kondo-san and Gintoki did nothing to calm his nerves even though that was the main reason why he was staying at the Shinsengumi quarters.

Hell, he even sent a letter to a certain someone in space which he still couldn't tell if that was a good idea or not. But it's too late, the damage has been dealt and he just wants to cuddle in Kagura's warmth but also go dig a hole and bury himself.

He broke his train of thought when he heard a ruckus coming from the main entrance. Taking a peek to see who the intruder is, he was both shocked and unshocked to see that it was Kagura damaging government property like the pro she was.

And the minute he saw her everything became crystal clear.

"Sadist!" She yelled. "You better come out here and grovel at my feet for forgiveness before I decide to burn this whole place down."

"Maa, Kagura-san, I'm sure we can talk something out— oh my god please don't throw the carrrrr!" Yamazaki squealed.

"You all better be ready to pay or else— "

"Or else what China?" Sougo asked smoothly, though his sweaty hands were having a hard time grasping his sword correctly.

"YOU!"

"Me."

"You better be ready to beg like your life depends on it because you've been a real jerk this whole week." Kagura said, pointing her umbrella straight at Sougo's neck, preparing for a fight.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Sougo stated, getting down on his knees.

Everyone in the near vicinity dropped their jaws witnessing something they never thought would be possible.

Even Kagura had a look of surprise seeing how easy it was. "W-well?"

"China, this week I had an epiphany of sorts," Sougo started.

"I don't care about that, where's my apology?!"

"Just listen for a minute okay?" He cleared his throat. "Having you with me these past two years has been a dream I never realized was what I've been yearning for my whole life. I thought it was to kill Hijikata-san, but that's something I don't mind taking my time with." Somewhere in the back Hijikata didn't know whether he was happy or angry with the fact that he would live another day.

"But everything's been happening so fast and I started thinking about other things, and god China, when you look at me, I feel like I'm walking on needles. I want to spend my days with you, but my life has been so messed up, I'm just waiting to fall and I don't want to drag you with me. So I... "

[Pause a moment here while Sougo sets up his bazooka and blasts everyone but Kagura to outer space.]

"So I… got scared."

Kagura stood still, mouth wide open, not believing the series of confessions that Sougo was making.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I know how messed up your life is, I've seen it front and center. A little bit of murder and corruption isn't going to stop me. And it certainly isn't going to stop you. I won't allow it. You're a part of the Shinsengumi so own up to it and do your job and then come home to me okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good, now you owe me. I haven't gotten a good night's worth of sleep at all so I'm expecting foot rubs, and dinner, and a bubble bath you hear me?"

"Kagura, I still haven't told you the main reason I've been gone."

"Oh, and what is that exactly?"

Shifting his legs so that they were in the right position, Sougo gently grasped Kagura's left hand and asked:

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: kekeke. Oh I'm a terrible person. I kinda feel like this was very OOC, so i'll probably go back and edit it once i've actually had 8 hours of sleep. Also I don't know if I could stick to the Wed schedule, not that I've been following it tightly to begin with, but I'll definitely keep the chapters weekly. Also can we talk about how Kamui decided to go the "must go atone for my sins" route, I wanted happy Yato family times in the manga T_T


	14. Ages 22 and 26 part 3

A/N: I'm hereeeeee. This week's chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, but with all the good stuff lol i think.

* * *

 **Ages 22 and 26: Family Will Always Be Here Even When You Don't Want Them To**

"Marry?!" Kagura freaked out. "We've only been together for like, six months! How are you already proposing?"

"Is that a yes?" His thumb was casually brushing against her fingers as if he had no clue what that does to her.

"No! T-that's a… not a yes!"

"Is… that a no then?" His thumb stopped, but the grip of his hand was still firm.

"No! It's a… it's a too soon to say!"

"China, this is only supposed to be a yes or no question."

"Well," she pulled her hand out of his grip despite already missing the contact. "I don't know what my answer is. I like you Sougo… it's just… happening too fast." Kagura turned around, not wanting to see his face's reaction to her response and was ready to bolt.

"Are we still together though?"

She turned back then, surprised to hear the amount of determination in his voice, in his face.

"More than half a year ago, you gave me an order to make you fall in love with me. Is that still what you want."

He stood up, tall and focused, as if he didn't just question the status of their relationship. But his hands were clenched tightly, and Kagura knew this was something he still wanted.

"Yes. Yes of course. I don't like quitters, Sadist. This is just round two."

* * *

Although she confirmed their relationship was still the same, Kagura took some time away and holed herself up in Soyo and Nobume's apartment.

The girls spent days together ignoring the giant elephant in the room, although everyone knew Kagura checked her cell phone multiple times day.

The Yorozuya gang didn't comment on it either, but Kagura was sure that if Sougo had talked to Gintoki before, he definitely knew what happened after. She just hoped nobody was disappointed in her…

By the time she finally felt like she wanted to go back to her own apartment, Kagura noticed something was off.

The apartment was way messier than she or Sougo had ever kept it. There were sheets and blankets on the ground in the living room, indicating that people had slept over, maybe some Shinsengumi members?

Kagura needed some time with other people so maybe so did he…

However, the last and worst case scenario happened when she found out exactly who the guests were.

Right around midnight, _on a weekday,_ Sougo came home carrying not one, but two strangely familiar people who Kagura was pretty sure should be somewhere on the other side of the universe.

"Papi? Aniki? Sadist, what are you doing with them?"

"Well it's nice to see you too China." He dragged the two obviously drunk Yato towards the laid out sheets on the floor.

"Oi, take your own shoes off. Just because you've dented my wallet and took over my home doesn't mean I'm gonna be your maid."

There was some mumbling going on and Umibouzu and Kamui both lazily took off their boots without even moving their hands. They fell back asleep soon after that.

"They've been here all this time? For how long?"

"When I was… at the Shinsengumi quarters, I decided to ask a few people for advice." Sougo said.

"Yeah, you talked to Gin-chan and Gori."

"I might have also sent a letter to your brother." His face burned, admitting to Kagura that he had needed help and he even went so low as to ask Kamui.

"Next thing I know, they're both back on Earth, acting all friendly and talking to me about how cute you were when you were little. And they kept asking me when I'd propose and everything." He nervously rubbed his neck of an imaginary itch. He didn't want to also tell her that he got an adorable picture of her when she was just four years old in his wallet.

"Is that why you haven't called me?" She asked. Knowing her family, it takes just about all the energy in the world to keep them from doing any kind of damage.

"And wait, are you saying they're totally agreeing to this?"

"I think they were just more than ready to have my government income in their hands and more family in their lives."

"I also… haven't called because I thought you wouldn't want me to call." Sougo admitted. She had after all, disappeared right after she said she still wanted to be together. If that wasn't mixed signals, he wasn't sure what was.

"I told you we're fine."

"If we're fine, you would have been home a long time ago." Sougo frustratedly said. "You said no to my proposal, said you liked me, and then disappeared. How is that fine, Kagura?"

"I just… needed some space. You threw me off with that proposal."

"Yea, and I get that, but you couldn't even tell me where you went? A note? Anything? I had to beg the princess to tell me because you just left—"

"I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO CALL ME." Kagura yelled. "I declined your proposal. And you're the one asking if our relationship is okay? I hurt you! And you can pretend you're totally cool with it, but we all know that's a lie. You shouldn't want to be with me! I have no right to just be here and act as if everything is okay. Not to you. I can't do that to you."

All Kagura had wanted was for him to still selfishly love her. But there was no way she was going to force him to do that when she already broke his heart. She had to wait for him to move first.

And he did.

Sougo opened his arms immediately and Kagura ran to his comfort. What with Sougo disappearing for a little while, and then Kagura, the two needed some time together.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I pushed you for something you weren't ready for. It's no one's fault."

"I love you. I really do."

Sougo blushed a deep red. He may not have gotten his bride just yet, but seeing the adoration on Kagura's face and words were enough to make him happy any day.

"I love you too."

They leaned in for a gentle kiss, when Umibouzu let out a giant snore, scaring the both of them to remember they were not alone.

"Let's go to your room." Kagura whispered, playing with his hairs just above his neck. "I want to hear everything you've been doing with my family these past few days."

"China, if that's your way of seducing me, we're going to have to work on that."

"It makes me very happy to know you'll take care of my family." Kagura pouted, taking his hand as she led them to his room.

"I know. After all, I want them to be my family too."

"What are we going to tell them since we're not actually engaged?" Kagura asked. She was still astounded by the fact her family rushed over so quickly.

"China, that's all you right there. Don't be mad when your father starts crying about how he wants grandkids."

"I'll kick him out if he does, and you're not allowed to take his side!"

"Anything for you China."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! See ya next week!


	15. Ages 33 and 37

A/N: I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON AND FORGOT SOUGO'S BIRTHDAY

* * *

 **Ages 33 and 37: In Which the Author Forgot it Was Sougo's Birthday**

A year after the whole marriage fiasco, the two idiots actually did wind up getting engaged a year later, and then after that, it seemed their whole life fast forwarded.

Umibouzu and Kamui bought their own residence on Earth so that they could constantly annoy, er, visit, Kagura and her ever growing family.

Now at the age of thirty three, with five kids, multiple pets of various sizes, and a husband who still thinks they can get away with canoodling in a house this rowdy, Kagura was very, very happy.

Except she might have forgotten one thing… Sougo's birthday.

A week has passed since a terrible fight broke out between the two over negligence and finger pointing, and now they're all headed on a vacation to space. Except the once super, excitedly, planned trip has now become a very, very, awkward one.

"Mami, is Papi mad at us?" One of her daughters, Mitsu, asked, as they all were being situated in Kamui's ship.

"I doubt Papi could ever be mad at you, sweetheart." Kagura replied, patting her daughter's head while also making sure her youngest child, Souji, was situated.

"Well if Papi's mad at you, then I'm mad at Papi!" Mitsu yelled, making sure that her "Papi" heard her clearly. Kagura flinched slightly, knowing that Sougo has all the right to be mad at her, and now his beloved daughter was mad at him. While Sougo loved his little girl to the bone, Mitsu always chose Kagura's side no matter what they were arguing about.

But it's not like she wanted to forget his birthday! Even with the help of the Yorozuya, her father, and the Shinsengumi, raising five kids was no easy matter! Every second of her life was dedicated to her children, and while she loved them very, very much, she would really just like a few minutes where someone isn't screaming out her name.

"Mami, Mami!"

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

"What's up, Kouga, Kaguya?" Her darling twins, who, the minute knew how to stand, also knew how to run.

"Remember when you said we couldn't bring Hendomaru #22 and #23 with us on the trip?"

Oh dear…

"Yes?"

"Sou nii-san said they're going to su-suppurate (suffocate) in our suitcases if we don't take them out."

Kagura got up quickly after that and plopped Souji into Mitsu's lap before she ran to the storage room.

Now with two very stressed bunnies in each hand, Kagura had to look for a safe place to put these poor creatures before they have heart attacks.

Deciding to just barricade them in her her room for now, she took another moment to just breathe and remind herself of the plan she thought of called, "How to Make Sougo Happy Again Cuz Kagura Screwed up Big Time."

She still remembers the night Sougo came home on the day of his birthday. He had arranged for their children to stay over at her father's place that night, which should have been a giant clue about what that day was, but in the end, she treated _herself_ out, took a bath, and fell asleep drooling on their bed when he got home. No cake, no presents, and no alone time with just the two of them.

Safe to say Sougo sulked and ended up coming home drunk the next day and the two got into a fight so big that Souichiro ran to get Gintoki to sort it out.

Sougo ended up holing himself at the Shinsengumi headquarters since then and Kagura didn't even know how to fix the mess she created until she saw Sougo today.

It gave her a sense of relief that he did come, although it was probably for the children. They were all on their best behavior near him. The shouting match had obviously frightened all of them and that probably horrified Sougo.

He was such a ridiculously doting father sometimes, that nobody could believe this man ran half of the Japanese government.

But as of right now, even Souichiro had trouble looking Sougo in the eyes.

She had gone over the plan with the kids and with her brother and father. They delayed take off so that one of the crew members could quickly buy a cake and Kagura instructed all of Sougo's favorite meals to the kitchen chef, who assured her it'd be fantastic. Dinner would surely lighten everyone's mood and then hopefully, she can get Sougo to come into her room…

Except now there are two giant rabbits huddled together in her room. Maybe, she could go to his room instead?

Hoping the rabbits will be fine alone in her room, she wandered back to check up on her family. She could already hear all the noises from the hallway.

When she got there, she noticed two of her children were crying. Mitsu and Souji.

"What happened?!"

"Mami, it's not my fault, I swear!" Mitsu cried out.

"It's fine, nobody's in trouble." Sougo picked up Souji, who had fallen after Mitsu wandered off to play with Kouga and Kaguya.

"Souji, you're just fine, aren't you?"

"Ouchie, Papi." Souji tearfully said, pointing at the top of his head.

Sougo gave him a little kiss and shifted his youngest son a bit lower so that he could rest his head on his shoulder.

"It's all right, I can hold him." Kagura said, not wanting any more stress to bother Sougo.

"I can hold my own son, China."

Kagura sucked in a breath, realization hitting her as he called her by her nickname. Was he maybe… not mad at her anymore?

Perhaps there's hope for tonight!

"Okay, umm. I'll just go ahead and make sure dinner's ready then. Mitsu, want to come with Mami?"

Nervously, Kagura took her daughter with her to ensure the ship's chef was following everything she had told him prior. Everything was kinda not going as planned, so of course when she got to the kitchen, the chef was nowhere to be found, and only a huge pot of curry was boiling.

Kagura opened up the refrigerator to see if there were other ingredients she could whip up, but everything was written in foreign alien words and nothing looked like food from Earth!

She didn't realized she was shaking until Mitsu called for her.

"Mami, it's okay. Papi likes curry! I'm sure he'll think this is delicious."

Realizing that her six year old daughter was basically comforting her, a grown woman, Kagura slapped herself with both hands and focused on what she should do next.

"You're right Mitsu! How about we go set the table? I'm sure the Chef will show up soon and he can explain to Mami why he deliberately went against Mami's orders."

AKA that chef was a dead man, when Kagura finds him.

* * *

With dinner all set on the table, and a dead man hidden in a closet, the Yato/Okita family sat down to eat. Curry wasn't really an amazing dish, but the kids were satisfied and there was enough for even the adults to eat their fill.

Luckily, the one thing that didn't go wrong, was the cake and cute picture the kids drew for Sougo. It was a bit of an awkward start, seeing as Sougo's birthday was a week ago and they're celebrating it now on a cramped spaceship, but Sougo didn't seem to have any complaints.

He thanked all of his children lovingly for their present and punched Kamui in the ribs when he reminded him of a present he had given Sougo earlier.

With the mood lightening up a lot, the children chattered more, Kagura denied any accusations her father made about the missing chef, and Kamui continued to egg Sougo on about the present which Sougo kept denying was ever given. On the outside, it seemed like a completely successful dinner, but Kagura knew there was a lot more to do. After all, Sougo didn't look at her even once during the meal.

Soon after that, most of the kids were put to bed, with the exception of Souichiro, who went along to hang out with his uncle after promising his mother to return a few hours later for bed.

Kagura left for her room to do another check on the hopefully-alive rabbits. Throwing some spinach looking leaves at them, she did a once over at herself in the mirror, went through a rant about how she has nothing to be afraid of, squared her shoulders, turned off the lights, and walked towards Sougo's room.

Unconsciously fixing her hair, Kagura ran through an imaginary discussion between her and Sougo, decided to just hope for the best, and tentatively, quietly, knocked on his door.

She might have knocked too softly, as she didn't hear anything coming from inside the room. But before she could knock again, Sougo opened the door, dressed only in a loose fitting robe. Not fair.

"Kagura," Sougo was shocked to see his wife there. After all, they ended up getting separate rooms on the ship so he believed Kagura didn't want to see him at all.

He had been super depressed when she didn't bother to celebrate his birthday, so the day after he drank himself silly until the only thing he did remember was him yelling some things and his kids crying. After that, he woke up at the Yorozuya office with Gintoki looking very disappointed.

Only thinking that now his wife and probably kids liked him even less, he holed up at work until his brother-in-law popped by to ask if he was still coming on the trip.

He was surprised that Kamui wasn't here to beat him up, let alone still inviting him to come along on their vacation.

But if that meant there was some hope in repairing his family's relationship, he'd take it. Even if it meant sleeping alone with…

A body pillow that was a gag gift between Kamui and Shinpachi _and_ Soyo. A body pillow that may or may not look like said wife who was standing right outside his door and does not know about the body pillow which was lying on the bed oh so innocently because Sougo was in fact, feeling a bit lonely.

"Can I come in?" Kagura asks. She was slightly distracted with being close to her husband for the first time in a while, but she was committed to following through with her plan.

Except, that was the exact opposite of what Sougo wanted.

"Um.. now is kinda not a good time. I was going to go to bed." It was the worst excuse ever seeing as while 8pm was normal for his kids to go to sleep, it was definitely not normal for him.

"Are you not feeling well?" Oh great, now he's worried her.

"No, no. I'm fine. I think all this travel has worn me down a bit."

"I just want to talk for a bit. I promise it won't take long." Whether or not she knew about it, Kagura's pouting face has never, ever lost its effect on anybody. She was already almost in her mid-thirties, but Sougo would still melt at seeing her cheeks pink and her lips stick out in such a way that he'd give her anything in the world.

"I… Could you just give me one sec?"

He closed the door quickly, grabbed the body pillow that he foolishly, foolishly brought with him, and did his best to stuff it in his closet (which was already quite packed with his suitcase) and prayed that Kagura wouldn't look around his room too closely.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the front door again, stepping to the side to let Kagura in.

Now that she was in the room, the awkwardness had returned, but she knew she just had to push through it, otherwise their relationship would never be fixed.

"I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday!" Her voice might have cracked right there, but at least she spoke without stuttering?

"I've just been so busy with the kids, and work, I just thought you were being considerate with having the kids stay with Papi, but I'm just a selfish person who couldn't even remember her husband's birthday." Her voice went faster and higher with each second, not able to stop herself until Sougo grabbed her shoulders and steered her to sit down on the bed.

"Breathe, China. I'm not mad. If anything I should apologize. I didn't even realize the kids were taking a toll on you and I shouldn't have been so angry about you forgetting my birthday. It's not a big deal. I've just… been overdramatic lately."

"It is a big deal! And you should be mad! Your birthday is important." She gently touched his cheek, trying to convey how serious she was.

"And I made it all about me. And I waited until a week to actually apologize. No wonder you must hate me."

She got up then, pretending to look around the room while in actuality she was hoping she wouldn't just straight out start crying in front of him.

"I couldn't ever hate you China." He tentatively reached out to her. Turning her around, he hesitantly took her arms to wrap around his waist and he cradled her head with his own arms. He connected their hips together and just swayed a little, as if starting a dance.

"I thought maybe you were falling out of love with me." Sougo quietly admitted.

"We kinda stopped doing a lot of things together because of the kids, but I think forgetting my birthday just made me realize how long it's been since I got to hold you like this."

Kagura made a noise to argue, but Sougo continued.

"But if you are falling out of love with me, if the order still stands, this can be the third time. That's supposed to be the magic number. I'll do my best to show you my love for you again."

Kagura rubbed her face against his robe, wiping away the tears and thinking about how silly this whole thing was.

"That's… pretty okay with me."

They ended up spending the whole night swaying together until they finally crawled into bed with tired eyes and bright smiles on their faces.

The next day, Sougo woke up to his wife's boisterous laughter. He turned to see his wife, who had opened the closet door, holding the body pillow up and doing a side by side comparison in front of the mirror.

He would have died of embarrassment then and there had it not been for the gigantic smile on Kagura's face.

Noticing he was finally awake, she jumped back on the bed with the pillow and teased him until the children peaked in to see what their parents were doing.

* * *

The ship today was a lot more livelier than yesterday. Sougo took the kids exploring on the ship, all five of the critters clinging to him and yelling for his attention. Kagura could only laugh at the image as she prepared lunch for the day.

And before they finally landed on the Yatos' home land, Kagura and Sougo made a small request to Kamui and Umibouzu. Just one day alone on this planet. Knowing that this was something the couple needed, the two men were fine with taking the children out for a day.

With that, Kagura and Sougo left hand in hand to walk around the rainy town that Kagura grew up in.

They chatted quietly, just some small talk as they walked. It wasn't until they reached Kouka's grave that Sougo tightened his grasp around Kagura's hand.

"After all this time, you get to finally meet Mami, uh huh." Kagura smiled.

She pulled him along as they placed flowers by her grave and brushed away some wild plants growing by it.

"I never realized how hard parenting could be." Sougo said. "My sister and I were orphans all my life and then Kondo-san took over raising me."

"You don't regret it though right? Having this many kids?"

"China, of course not. I'm living a dream I never thought I'd get a chance to see."

Wrapping his arms around her, he took a moment to breathe in the scent that only belonged to Kagura.

"You gave me a family to come home to China. A samurai like me wasn't ever supposed to get a chance like that."

"But I messed up…"

"You mess up all the time but I still stay with you." Sougo teased, earning him a smack on his back.

"I think we need a new system. You're never home enough to actually make plans with me." Kagura said.

"I'll try to think of a way to get out of work more."

"You better. What's the point of being the boss of everything if you can't make your own rules?" Kagura pouted.

And that meant Sougo got to kiss those sweet lips he's been missing. He took his time, peppering kisses all over her face before returning to her lips and practically feel her melt in his arms.

Seriously the best feeling in the world.

"If I come home more can we take more trips with just the two of us? As much as I love our kids, I don't really get a chance to kiss you this much in front of them."

Kagura grinned, happy to know after all these years he's still more than ready to give her all the love she needed.

"Only if you promise to give me my own body pillow!" She laughed, still amazed when her husband embarrassedly admitted that he had been lonely all this time.

"But Chinaaa, if I'm home more often you won't need a body pillow. You can touch me any way you'd like."

Swatting at him again, Kagura called him a perv, but relished the warmth the two were sharing between them.

"We should head back soon. The kids have probably finished off Kamui at this point."

"I can see the headlines now, 'Man Claiming to Be the Strongest in the Universe, Taken Down by His Nieces and Nephews'."

"We granted their wish too you know."

"Of course, _why else would they have a house a block away from ours_."

"But that just means they have no excuse to babysitting our kids."

"I like the way you think China."

"Of course you do, you like everything about me." She said confidently.

"And do you like everything about me?"

"Well…"

"Give me another kiss and I'll tell you."

Sougo was more than glad to do that, but instead of reaching for her addicting lips, Sougo felt himself fall backwards as his own wife tripped him and ran away as fast as possible.

"You'll never know Sadist!" Her laugh was just as bright as her laughter nearly twenty years ago.

"Oh it's on China!" Sougo got up and sprinted after his wife back towards town.

"It's never been off!"

And it's true, the two have been rivals, friends, and lovers for most of their life time. They've gone through amazing things, stupid things, and serious things that only made their bonds stronger.

Nineteen years ago, they met and constantly tried to beat each other up. It hasn't changed all that much but it also has changed a lot. Fighting turned into kissing, the two of them turned into a family of seven plus all the annoying grandfathers and uncles in the world, and two homeless brats found a home.

A happy ending is only another chapter waiting to see what's next. For Kagura and Sougo, they're sure that whatever happens next, they'll be there together like they always have been.

* * *

A/N: So this is the last chapter of this story. I know this is super abrupt, but I didn't think I'd be able to carry the story much farther. As I've mentioned before, I'm hoping to start a drabble story, probably sometime mid-August. Hopefully Sougo will return in the series by then because I need some serious inspiration.

Some info about the kids, I thought up most of the names by the actual people in Japanese history. Okita Souji was who Sougo was based off of, and he did have a sister named Mitsu, and if OkiKagu had another child, I'd name her Kin for Souji's other sister. Kagura is based off of the Japanese Mythology of Princess Kaguya. Souichiro is a name a lot of fanfic writers used because 1) Gintoki called Sougo that a lot, 2) the -ichiro suffix means first born so it just makes a lot of sense. Kouga is probably the only name I thought of on my own lol and it was because I was trying to mash Sougo's and Kagura's name together but failed anyways.

Just wanted to give a giant shout out to my reviewers: C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, XTataraX, mitsuki, lu89, mi-chan, i love okikagu, Currently-addicted-to-Okikagu

You guys have reviewed practically every chapter of my story and you have no idea how much happiness you have given me because of that. Thank you so much for spending time with my story.

And of course love to all my other reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy I got into writing :) See you all soon!


End file.
